Crystal Power
by Marissa
Summary: When Draco finishes at Hogwarts, he's in for a huge shock. He is the greatest Dark Lord ever, but how is Virginia Weasley involved. Thanks to all reviewers. Sorry but this has been abandoned indefinitely :-
1. Rules

Chapter 1: - Rules  
  
"Choose your path wisely, dark isn't always the way to go," Dominique told him. "I can talk to you through your dreams, handing out relevant information. But I must issue the rules of the crystal wand."  
  
Draco awoke with a start; in his hand was an ancient piece of parchment. He lit the wand and looked at it. In green ink a set of rules were written.  
  
'Rules of the crystal wand  
  
1. The wand holds the power of life and death.  
  
2. The wand is for the sole use of the intended.  
  
3. The wand must be used carefully.  
  
4. The path that is chosen must be pursued to the end.  
  
5. The wand will be automatically destroyed with the death of the intended.  
  
6. The wand is eternally the possession of the creator.'  
  
The rules flew from his hand once he'd read them. They placed themselves into a frame and onto his bedroom wall. Draco shook his head and ventured over to the wall, skimming his eyes over the list.  
  
"Great, now they tell me," he sighed before returning to bed. He tossed for what seemed like hours, and then footsteps sounded outside. An abrupt knock followed. "Yes," he growled.  
  
"My Lord," Lucius held his head low. "I apologize for disturbing you, but some of your followers have travelled vast distances to meet you."  
  
"What?" Draco said in bewilderment.  
  
"I am so proud that my son is destined to be the greatest Dark Lord of all time. Forgive me, we will wait in the drawing room." With that he left. Draco was puzzled; he remained in bed thinking.  
  
"My Lord? The greatest Dark Lord of all time?" he silently asked. "Maybe all these years of torturing have mad him lose it." Draco tossed back the sheets and got up. Throwing on a robe he decided to discover what Lucius was on about. He tucked the wand away and then breezed out of the room. The drawing room was full of people, some he recognised, and others he wasn't so sure about. They bowed at him as he swept into the room. He said nothing and tried to identify everyone mentally. This, he found, was futile, as he couldn't easily identify them by their hair.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked impatiently. His father stood and each man raised his head.  
  
"Allow me," Lucius said. "These are former Death Eaters: Parkinson, Knott, Avery and Zabini. You know these from school, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini Junior. These others are from as far away as the Middle East and America, my Lord."  
  
"My Lord, I'm Steve Ross. Houston, Texas," said a presumably tall man with darkish hair.  
  
"FranÃ§oise Houllier, Normandy, France. Moi seigneur." The man reminded Draco of Professor Snape, only with a strong French accent.  
  
"Lee Dart, United Arab Emirates, my Lord." This continued around four or five others, but Draco had tuned out.  
  
'They all think I'm some great evil, how do they know I won't choose the other side?' he thought. 'What evil thing could I do? What good thing could I do? Their side has Potter, the Mudblood and Weasley, why would they need me?'  
  
"What shall we do, my Lord?" Crabbe asked. Draco nearly laughed; his henchmen were finally calling him Lord.  
  
"I don't know, I am unsure myself. Any recommendations?"  
  
"The ministry is about to appoint a new minister my Lord. I believe Percy Weasley is the prime candidate. After all, his father was the last."Â A smile crept of Draco's face.  
  
"Very well, tomorrow, we shall take the Weasley family. They are close to Potter and it'll cause a stir." With that he left. He could get used to this.  
  
*****  
  
Houllier had presented Draco with some new robes; they were exquisite. Green velvet, lined with black silk, the matching cloak had a silver clasp shaped like two entwined snakes. Being a new Dark Lord had its advantages. The following hours were spent preparing for the attack on the Weasleys.  
  
"We attack at dawn," Draco said finally. "Then we return here. If Potter is there, stun him. I'm not going to wait around forever like Voldemort, I'm coming too."  
  
They sat around waiting until the sun poked around over the hills. Draco had changed into the new robes, which were surprisingly cool. Then they apperated to the Burrow.  
  
*****  
  
Lucius flung the door of the bizarre house (though Draco didn't call it that) open. Draco stood ominously in the opening. A short plump woman approached them, met by shouting:  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA." Her scream echoed and suddenly several red-faced people with matching red hair came bounding down the stairs. A cruel smile twisted onto Draco's face. "Weasley, how nice to join us."  
  
"MALFOY!" Ron Weasley shouted lunging towards him. Lucius intercepted him instead and the followers stalked inside.  
  
"Take him and the girl back, kill the rest," Draco commanded slipping the crystal wand back into his robes. He then apperated back to the mansion, Lucius and Dart returned quickly with two of the red haired Weasleys. "Put them in the dungeons," he ordered, grinning.  
  
"Yes my Lord," Lucius answered.  
  
"Lord? What Malfoy, does your daddy dearest have to address you as Lord?" Ron asked smirking.  
  
"Silence, you should be humbled in the presence of the greatest Dark Lord ever." Lucius struck the red head boy across the face.  
  
"Look Weasel, grow up. Mummy and Daddy are indisposed," Draco said, smirking.  
  
"I hate you!" the red haired girl suddenly exploded, breaking free of her captor. She ran towards Draco and pounded on his chest. "I hate you, I hate you!"  
  
"Take him to the dungeon, leave her here," he commanded gripping her arm tightly. They nodded and escorted Ron away behind the portrait. The young man kept his grip and maintained silence until everyone had returned. He dismissed them and ordered not to be disturbed. They filed out and then he magically sealed the door.  
  
"I hate you!" she spat once they were alone, tears rolled down her face. He released her and sat down in the chair by the window.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, staring out across the grounds.  
  
"My name?" her voice became softer, surprised by the question.  
  
"Yes, I know you hang around Potter's feet, but your parents must have given you a name, if nothing else."  
  
"Virginia -Â and don't you dare speak of my parents like that, they were hard working and honest," she snapped, her eyes flashing as her anger flared.  
  
"Very well, Virginia. Sit." His gaze never left the lush green lawns. She obeyed, not comprehending. "Now, understand this, I hold your brother's and your lives in my hand. With one word you can be dead or released, it rests in your charge."  
  
"Look here Malfoy..." she began.  
  
"Draco," he corrected, resting his head on his hand.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to be bullied." Her voice sounded bitter.  
  
"Oh." He turned to look at her. Her pyjamas were well worn, and very revealing. "Who's bullying you?"  
  
Her big brown eyes glistened. "You are spiteful. Why did you do that? What have we ever done to you?"  
  
"Who ever said I hated you?" he asked.  
  
"You murdered my family, you're horrid. I want you to get on with it and kill me." Her voice cracked as she yelled, "Do it Malfoy and then I never have to live like this."  
  
"Call me Draco !" he snapped. "Look, I'm not going to kill you. No one understands, why would you?"  
  
He stopped, stood up and walked towards the door. Virginia turned and stared at him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"What? Do you want to spend the rest of the day in here or in the dungeons with your brother?"  
  
"No," she sighed, biting on her lip.  
  
"Well, come on then. I'm tired of seeing these walls." He opened the door and held it for her to follow.  
  
"What about Ron?" she asked.  
  
"He'll be fine." He then pulled the crystal wand on her and invisible bindings pulled her out of the chair. Virginia was pulled out and then Draco led her outside. The sun was already casting warming rays out onto the grass. He sat down pulling her invisibly down to join him.  
  
"Torture would be so much fun if I could do it out here," he said. His smirk was so... so Malfoy.  
  
"You're not going to torture me are you?" She sounded so childlike, so unlike the Virginia that had first set foot in Malfoy Mansion. He looked at her, eyebrow raised, sneering.  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know; you killed my mother. You've got my brother chained up." Her voice sounded sarcastic and bitter.  
  
"I killed no-one, your brother is simply in the dungeons. After what he's put me through for the past seven years do you think I'd be hospitable?"  
  
"What he put you through? What do you mean, you put him, us through so much more," she snapped back.  
  
***** 


	2. Prologue

1 Crystal Power  
  
Disclaimer: - If I really owned these guys would I be placing this here? I think not.  
  
1.1.1 Prologue: - My Lord  
  
AN: - I'm basing the N.E.W.T.'s to the English A levels.  
  
Draco Malfoy laid down on the silken sheets, contemplating the future. He had left Hogwarts a mere hour ago and yet he had experienced a vast array of lectures on what would be the most suitable career choice. They ranged from Auror, to improper use of magic. The one he was least looking forward to, however, was yet to come, Death Eater. The Death Eaters still exististed even without their leader, they were just less confident. Footsteps thundered on the floor outside his door, followed by a short sharp rap on his bedroom door. The solid wood door was thrown open and standing ominously in the opening was the frightening figure of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Come," he stated flatly. "We have something to discuss before I decide on your future."  
  
Wordlessly, Draco stood and straightening his green robes he complied. The elder man led his son into the drawing room and the muttered at a painting of some dull and long dead relative. The portrait swung open and allowed them into a hidden section of the Mansion. His father purposefully pushed Draco inside and then joined him. Candle's lit as the secret entrance shut behind them.  
  
"Forward then the sixth left, there is a door on the right," again the the young man silently obeyed. It took several minutes before they turned left, then walked down a flight of stairs. The door was nearly hidden but he found it and opened it to reveal a dungeon. Draco didn't hear Lucius say anything when he found himself shackled to the damp stone wall. "Don't say a word, your grades were not what I expected of you."  
  
"But, I..." he began to protest but was cut short by his father.  
  
"I said say nothing," the elder man's voice was no louder than a whisper but it's edge could have cut through steel. "You achieved only 4 N.E.W.T.'s at mediocre grades, you will stay here until I decide otherwise."  
  
The door slammed as the other man left. Draco's head remained defiantly high.  
  
"They're two A's and two B's. If that's not good enough for him then,.....Now, I'm talking to myself," he pulled on the manacles. "Damn it."  
  
Draco stood alone, thinking of nothing. His arms ached, but he knew very well that his father wasn't overly mad. If Lucius was, Draco wouldn't just have his arms aching, he probably wouldn't be able to stand. Suddenly, the door flew open, his father wasn't alone. At one time he would have expected Voldemort to be stood there, but that was impossible. Perfect Potter had murdered the Dark Lord towards the end of the school year.  
  
"Draco, my dear son," the simple statement from his father unnerved the young man. Lucius entered and the other person followed. "May I introduce, Dominique Jeuren."  
  
The other figure lowered the hood of their robes, underneath was a stunning brunette with eyes that shone like two brown orbs. "My Lord," she said bowing her head.  
  
"Dominique is a true seer, she has seen something. Something that is contained in a prophecy," he sounded truely excited. Draco was quickly released from his bindings. "Tell him."  
  
"Of course," she inhaled deeply as he rubbed at his wrists. "We have long known about this prophecy, I have seen the future and it shows the prophecy coming true," her voice held a slight Russian lilt.  
  
"What prophecy?" he asked looking between his father and the girl.  
  
"Forgive me, my Lord, but I cannot say. It is forbidden for me to reveal details to the one about whom it involves. All I can say is that your future is great and you hold much power." Dominique bowed her head and replaced her hood.  
  
"What?" he questioned, he knew he wasn't asleep because his arms still ached. Besides, all he dreamed of these days was leaving the mansion and getting a normal job.  
  
"Draco, I will leave you and Dominique to discuss a few important details," with that Lucius left his son, who thought that his father was for once proud of him. Ever since Voldemorts defeat Lucius Malfoy had been in a foul mood with everyone around him, according to Draco's driver.  
  
"Well, we may as well be comfortable. Lets go to the drawing room," Draco strode out of the room retracing his steps. He stepped out of the portrait and sat in a large comfortable leather chair by the window. The girl followed much slower and stood infront of him staring intently at her feet. "Well, sit," he was getting impatient.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," she sat, but her hood covered most of her face and she was silent.  
  
"Let me see your face, I do hate talking to robes," he was irritated with her silence. She pulled back the hood and looked at him from under her half closed lids.  
  
"May I see your wand, my Lord?" she asked quietly. Silently he withdrew it from a fold in his velvet robes and began to hand it to her.  
  
"Why do you call me Lord?" he asked.  
  
"It will become apparent in time. May I examine it?" she replied looking at the wand.  
  
"Here," he allowed her to take it. An action he instantly regretted when she snapped it with a crackle of magic and a few sparks. "What the...." Draco's eyes blazed he was defenceless.  
  
"Forgive me," she said before taking out another wand. "Here, this is much more appropriate."  
  
Dominique handed him the new wand without looking at him. It had a pale colour and yet the light seemed to eminate from it. It was smooth to his touch and cold. Standing he held it up to the light, he found it was transparent except for a solid green stripe running through the centre of it.  
  
"This, is the crystal wand. It is perfect for you and what you will become. It was forged by the hand of Salazar Slytherin, he placed a strip of the skin of a snake inside along with a hair off his own head and a dragon heartstring. Only the pale, moonlight man will be capeble of mastering it's power. You. You, my Lord are the moonlight man. You already hold the power, this tool will aid you to focus that. You are the most powerful wizard to ever live, more powerful than Slytherin himself. He wrote the prophecy which you alone can fulfill. You can be the darkest or brightest. You understand?"  
  
"Yes, this wand is good or evil. Slytherin made it. It's now mine," he rolled his eyes. "Get real."  
  
"Lord Draco," he loved the way she said that 'Drae-co'. "No, you must believe me. The path is now yours. I beg of you kill me. Test the power of the wand, Avada Kedavra, is so much more with this wand. I have you everything I can."  
  
"Kill you?" he was shocked.  
  
"My Lord, you must." For the first time her eyes connected with his. He saw that she spoke the truth. His face remained neutral, his eyes revealing nothing.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The sounds that folllowed blurred together, her screams, the window smashing, the door slamming and the sizzle of the magic errupting from his new wand. His hair rustled wildly, power eminating in waves from his body. A few seconds later it was over. Calm was restored to the room, Lucius stood in the doorway, Dominique was gone.... her body had flown out of the window. The wand appeared no different to how it had before except for a vague pulsating light within it. A shocked expession covered Draco's face as he looked through the wand at his father.  
  
"Draco, that look is not becoming," Lucius had a cruel smile painted onto his lips.  
  
The young man felt small and promptly collapsed back into the chair. He closed his eyes gripping onto the wand tightly. 'I killed someone, for nothing,' he thought. 'She'd done nothing, all those mudbloods had t least done something.'  
  
"My Lord," Draco opened his eyes to find his father kneeling before him, his head bowed low.  
  
***** 


	3. Virginia Meet Draco

AN: - This is an un beta read chapter so forgive any errors  
  
Chapter 2: - Virginia Meet Draco  
  
"Oh, well then. I really must rush back to let him go and get the Ministry. Turn myself in to go to Azkaban when I did NOTHING!" he began shouting at her, his cool exterior failing.  
  
"You're a murderer!" she screamed back.  
  
"I'M NOT, I DID NOTHING. I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" he slammed his mouth shut as if he'd just said something he shouldn't. "I'm not like that, my father got a little wand happy. I... Ugh, I'm going back. Unless you want to stay in the dungeon from now on follow me." Draco stood up unceremoniously, he blonde hair dropping into his face. He proceeded back towards the dreary building. He abruptly stopped and turned; Virginia wasn't behind him. He saw a streak of red running away. "NO!" he shouted at her before chasing after her. She stumbled allowing Draco the opportunity to close on her. Standing she began to run again but he was quicker and suddenly she was tackled to the ground.  
  
"Ow," she panted, squirming in an attempt to escape. He held her firmly and flipped her over to stare into her face. He straddled her to use his body weight to restrain her. "Get off me!" Virginia thrashed around.  
  
"STOP IT!" his voice cut through and caused her to stare back into his cold grey eyes, which narrowed. "Dammit, you are stupid. Your intelligence really wouldn't rival your wealth."  
  
"You are seriously disturbed," she retorted.  
  
"Do be quiet, girl. I have a migraine," he snarled.  
  
"Oh well I do apologise, Malfoy. I mean I'm been held captive, I thought I was meant to escape. How stupid of me," she countered with sarcastic venom. He placed more pressure on her wrists, becoming aware that the top of her clothing had ripped.  
  
"I'm sick of you already maybe I should have you tortured to death."  
  
"Yeah? Why don't you just rape me and then kill me?" her voice was hateful and full of loathing.  
  
"Are you going to behave?" he queried.  
  
"Why? Don't you like your victims to put up a fight?"  
  
"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" he shook her aggressively. "I'm not going to hurt you, why can't you comprehend that?"  
  
Her protests were silenced, and she stopped fighting. Her eyes were full of unshed tears glistening. He stood up and offered a hand to her; she smacked it away. But he held it out steady; his eyes conveyed an emotion that Virginia couldn't recognise. It looked foreign in them; his mouth was drawn into a thin line. She took his offered hand and permitted him to help her up. Her clothing slipped off her shoulder once she stood, she left their hands touching for a moment or two longer than was necessary. He dropped hers and then began to head back. She obediently followed him and they walked silently across the grass. He swung open the front door and waited for her.  
  
"Virginia must you be so slow?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, you hurt my leg when you tackled me," she replied.  
  
"You've also got a bit of mud on the end of your nose," he pointed out.  
  
"Again Malfoy, your fault," she replied.  
  
"Come on, then I'll get you some clothes. There's a party tonight," she walked inside and he closed the door. He continued to lead her further inside. They went up a large formal staircase; he then turned left and then opened a door on the right of the hallway. He strolled inside; cautiously she followed. It was a large bedroom with a huge bay window.  
  
"This is where you can stay," he said quickly. "I'll have food and a dress sent up for you. Feel free to use the bathroom. I'll check on you in a while." With that he left, his robes billowing.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 4: - Dancing  
  
Draco left Virginia and went towards his mother's room. He knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Come," the voice of Narcissa sounded. He walked in and smiled, his mother was sat reading a novel while a house elf filed her nails. "Draco!"  
  
"Hello mother," he stated.  
  
"I heard you did well in your N.E.W.T.'s, congratulations," her voice was even and not at all motherly. "What brings you in here?"  
  
"Thank you, mother. I came to ask if I may borrow your dressmaker and elf," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"There is a guest here and she requires a gown for tonight's ball. She also needs the expert attention that only your elf can offer," he explained.  
  
"Oh, very well. I will send them shortly," she faked a smile and he took this as a dismissal and left issuing his thanks.  
  
He then went to the kitchen and ordered the house elves to take food up to Virginia. Before eating himself he dined alone in the kitchen and then left. His father intercepted him at the base of the stairs.  
  
"My Lord, preparations for the ball are well under way," he started. "What shall we do with the Weasley's?"  
  
"Leave him in the dungeon with basic food. The girl is in a guest room and will be attending the party," Draco answered.  
  
"Have you requested clothing for the girl?" Lucius sounded like he disapproved.  
  
"I asked mother, what time will we be starting?" he enquired.  
  
"Eight," with that Draco retired to his room. He went into his private bathroom and ran a hot foamy bath. He discarded his filthy robes and selected some for the ball. He chose a deep green shirt, black trousers and his favourite high-necked velvet dress robes. He returned and turned off the taps and then slowly he sunk into the hot water.  
  
After spending almost an hour in the bath he climbed out. He dressed as the sunset, the clock by his bed read '5:15pm'. He combed his hair in front of the mirror and set it firmly in place.  
  
"Oh, Master Malfoy you look wonderful," the mirror, crooned. Draco rolled his eyes and hurried from the room.  
  
He barely knocked on the door to Virginia's room before entering. She was stood on a stool while his mother's dressmaker magically shortened the dress. Upon his entrance the dress was completed and she was permitted to step down. The dressmaker smiled at him and wordlessly left. She sat in the chair while the elf as ordered, presumably by Narcissa, filed and painted her nails.  
  
"Very nice, I'm sure that dress cost more than your entire wardrobe, Little Weasel," he smirked sitting opposite her.  
  
"Don't you insult my family, at least they cared and loved me," she raised and shook her fist and the house elf dangled off her arm. "Don't call me Little Weasel, ferret boy!"  
  
"Back to childish insults are we?" his voice didn't react, however his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, you were once a six foot, bouncing, blonde ferret. Kind of hard to forget," she grinned. "Of course, Little Weasel isn't at all childish."  
  
"Your brother is Weasel and you're younger than him thus, Little Weasel," he forced himself not to smile. "I see that my mothers aides fixed you up. You look...."  
  
"I look what?" she questioned, watching the elf bounce up, going behind her in order to fix her hair.  
  
"Fine, you look fine. Green suits you," he replied quickly.  
  
"Thank you," she smoothed down her lap. The green fabric had gold flecks in it that enhanced the gold in her hair and eyes. He watched the elf fasten her hair upon her hair leaving several strands to fall down and frame her face, naturally curling to add to the image. The elf had enhanced Virginia's natural beauty with few cosmetic products.  
  
'She doesn't need all that gunk, she's pretty already' he thought  
  
"You're staring at me."  
  
"Huh?" her voice had interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Does my appearance make you speechless?" she asked smirking.  
  
"What? Yeah right, Weasley," he furrowed his brow.  
  
"Whom did you kill?" she questioned in a small voice.  
  
"I told you, no-one. I killed no-one," he reiterated his earlier words.  
  
"OK, then who was killed? Apart from Mum," her eyes focused on his.  
  
"Who was there?"  
  
"Mum, Dad, Percy, Ron and I. Fred and George live in Hogsmeade now and Bill and Charlie are at work." Virginia explained.  
  
"Well then you answered your own question," he replied dismissively.  
  
"Will you ever let us go?"  
  
"I'm not going to keep you here forever, well not the weasel anyway," he smiled.  
  
"Don't hurt him, please. He's not the nicest brother in the world but..." her voice caught in her throat.  
  
"Yeah, I'll let you go tomorrow. Just promise me, that you'll not tell a soul that I did this?" his eyes were open and honest.  
  
"You kidnapped me and Ron," she said.  
  
"Have I mistreated you?" She chewed on the inside of her lip.  
  
"Draco, you're different?"  
  
"How so?" he asked blinking repeatedly.  
  
"You're being nice, I mean you probably never said more than a dozen words to me the entire six years we were at Hogwarts together. But, every word you said was venomous." She held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. "I'd understand your father doing those things, I mean my first year he tried to have me killed or placed in Azkaban. I used to think you were just like him."  
  
"Used to? I am identical to my father, in every way. I just don't understand this." He gestured to his surroundings. "The whole Lord of Darkness and Crystal Wand thing."  
  
"If you let us go then I'm sure the Ministry will go easy on you," she told him.  
  
"Ha, I'm a Malfoy. We don't do things the easy way and we DO NOT do things that'll help out case. That's the way it is."  
  
"You said you'd let us go."  
  
"Yeah well, we Malfoys also don't keep promises."  
  
"Harry's an Auror he'll come and find us." She was stunned by his short abrupt laugh.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. Potty is going to come after you." He reached forward and grabbed her face in one hand. The elf made a shriek and popped out of the room. "Why do you think that, Virginia?"  
  
"He's Ron's best friend and my..."  
  
"Your what?" he growled applying a greater pressure.  
  
"Nothing." Her voice quivered but remained filled with venom and determination.  
  
"Oh come, Weasley, you know that Potter just loves having you hanging around his ankles. He's really screwing that mud blood, he'd never appreciate you." Her eyes grew wide.  
  
'Where did that come from?' he queried himself. 'She's a Weasley, nothing more than the lowest form of wizard. A muggle lover.'  
  
"Don't you call Hermione that, she's better than you. She achieved higher grades than you did," the red head was infuriated with him. He squeezed her face again and then let her go.  
  
"Look, Vir. I have no reason to keep you or that brother of yours alive. You are only in that state because I demanded that you be left. I'm sure Lucius has his ideas of why I wanted it that way,"  
  
"You mean he?" Her voice was quiet and her lip trembled  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want you once I'm done. Anyway..."  
  
"Draco, please, you won't will you?" Again he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Won't what?" A sadistic smile played on his lips.  
  
"You won't r... rape me will you?" Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I won't but as for Lucius." She sniffed loudly.  
  
'Why am I saying these things, she's scared,' he thought regretfully.  
  
"Vir, don't cry no-one will rape you. I don't exactly like Potter or the weasel but that'd but low even for me."  
  
"But, not for a Malfoy?' she finished for him a little smile curving on her lips.  
  
"Bingo. Come on then Vir let's go. It's almost..." He stood and glanced at the clock behind her. "Quarter past. Now, Vir smile."  
  
She smiled and stood; he offered her his arm, which she took graciously.  
  
"Why do you call me Vir?" she asked as they left the room.  
  
"Well, Potty and his other crime fighters call you Ginny. So...."  
  
"You knew my name," she said turning to face him.  
  
"Of course I did, I just wanted you to introduce yourself as you wished."  
  
"So why Vir?" she repeated.  
  
"Because everyone else calls you Ginny and I think Vir sounds so much more grown up." They walked to the top of the staircase and smiling they began their decent to the party. The door to the ballroom magically opened on them. The guests parted and several people gasped at them. Vir saw Narcissa and Lucius; they were smiling falsely at them.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lucius began. "Since time began there has been good and evil. They have battled in a futile attempt to defeat one another. It has been futile, for as one was defeated other rose to take it's place. This however stops now, we have the greatest Dark Lord among us and this time we will immerge victorious and the wizarding community will be purged of mud bloods and and half-bloods. The person to lead us in this is non other than my son Draco." At this everyone bowed to him except Vir who simply stared.  
  
"Thank you for all attending at such short notice." The guests rose and looked at him. "May I present my date for the evening, Miss Virginia Weasley." Shocked mutterings echoed around the vast room but were silenced by a scowl from Draco. "Music."  
  
A relatively unknown underground group struck up a haunting melody. He extended his hand and led Vir in a slow dance. Other couples joined in and soon the entire congregation was dancing.  
  
After a few dances Vir and Draco dropped out and sat alone, in silence drinking fine French champagne, which neither particularly liked. Lucius approached them swiftly and after lowering his head he began to speak:  
  
"My Lord, if I may I do wish to enquire how the girl is? I do take it that she was previously untouched," the elder man hissed. Her eyes grew wide with panic.  
  
"I would not know," the young replied dismissively.  
  
"My Lord you mean to say.."  
  
"I mean to say that I haven't touched the girl yet I thought it prudent to wait until after the guests have left."  
  
"A wise decision, but may I suggest something?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"I do believe that this girl is mischievous and that she may attack you. I therefore suggest that you bind her."  
  
"Absolutely not," Draco snapped. Vir was getting scared and searched the room but kept listening to the conversation.  
  
"But, my Lord..."  
  
"I will have you posted outside my room, nothing more." With that Lucius left them alone. Draco stood and seized Vir's hand and took her to the dance floor. Another slow tune began and he wrapped her arms around her waist. Feeling uncomfortable she placed hers loosely around his neck; they swayed in time to the music. "I'm sorry, Vir."  
  
She remained silent, looking over his shoulder. He eased his head down and brushed his lips over hers. Her tightened his grip around her and attempted to deepen the kiss. She'd had enough of this, he'd said one thing and then contradict himself. She released her hands from around his neck. She tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than her. Thinking quickly she executed a trick she'd learnt when she was fighting with her brothers. She drew her knee up and slammed it into his groin. He released her immediately, groaning and she turned and began to run. She didn't get far before every man in the room and their wand pointed on her. Draco righted himself and ground his teeth. He raised and lowered his hand and the wands were put away. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm; he then dragged her from the room. He pulled her up the stairs, she screamed briefly but he cut her off by shaking her. He then continued to drag her; he then opened a door and threw her inside.  
She landed in a heap on the floor, her head lowered. He followed her inside seething.  
  
***** 


	4. Lessons

Chapter 3: - Lessons  
  
Vir sat sniffing, while Draco paced the floor.  
  
"Dra..."  
  
"Don't say a word to me," he interrupted giving her one of his ice-cold stares. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"  
  
"I... You tried to kiss me," she explained.  
  
"It was part of the pretence, but now..." He looked at her, tears were rolling down her cheeks but she made no sound. He picked her up again harshly and took her to the bed where he threw her down. He leaned over her and she made eye contact with him, his eyes were blazing.  
  
'You can't do this to her, you won't do that,' he thought. 'She's scared of you, is that what you want? Yes, you will do this. Just without a fight.'  
  
He emitted a low growl and then sat next to her. Resting his elbows on his knees he closed his eyes sighing.  
  
"Vir?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her cheeks were damp where her tears had fallen. He reached over and with his thumb wiped her cheeks. Initially she flinched away, but became increasingly comfortable. "I'm going to go."  
  
"Draco, this is your room isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." He took his thumb away from her milky skin.  
  
"Then I should go. But, I could stay and we could talk, keep up your image as a heartless git." She smiled at him.  
  
"You should be running away from me not wanting to stay in the same room as me."  
  
"Yeah, but then you won't release me and Ron."  
  
"All right then, do you want something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"Um, sure just none that champagne it was vile."  
  
"I hate the stuff it's disgusting, I feel like vodka." He got up and went over to the fireplace. He picked up and rang a small silver bell. "Do you wish to share?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I've never had vodka? Is it a fruit juice?" Draco let out a loud laugh.  
  
"You'll see." A house elf popped into the room and dipped his ugly head. "A bottle of vodka and two glasses." The elf disappeared and promptly reappeared placing a silver tray on a small table. He sat down in an overstuffed chair and poured the colourless liquid into the glasses. Vir followed suit and sat opposite him.Â He handed her a glass, watching her eye it suspiciously.  
  
"This is vodka?" she questioned.  
  
"It's a muggle drink, and I called you a muggle lover." He grinned and then swiftly downed his own glass. "Ugh."  
  
"Is it safe?" she asked worried by his response to the drink.  
  
"It's safe, try it." He blinked repeatedly and watched as she brought the glass up to her lips and then poured the liquid into her mouth.  
  
"UGH!!!!" she exclaimed, wiping at her mouth. "That's horrid."  
  
"Give it a while," he smirked. Refilling the glasses and drinking it equally quickly. Timidly she drank her second glass, she grinned at him as it burnt the back of her throat.  
  
"You're trying to get me drunk aren't you Malfoy?" her eyes narrowed and she stood up pointing a finger at him. He smiled as she obviously had a low tolerance for alcohol. She walked forward and stumbled. "Oops."  
  
"Sit down Vir before you fall over," he commanded sternly. She frowned and pouted. "Virginia." Again she frowned, wrinkling her face up. But she sat down sulkily.  
  
"You are very nasty Malfoy," she proclaimed.  
  
"Yes I am, I'm very very nasty Weasley."  
  
"You called me Weasley, what happened to Vir?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, you just insisted on calling me Malfoy. Therefore you are Weasley." She looked up at him with huge eyes and seized the bottle and gave herself an extra drink. Which she waved around briefly before drinking it. Promptly afterwards she fell asleep, dropping the glass which smashed on contact with the floor. Draco smiled wickedly and then walked over to her he picked her up and placed her in the huge bed. He removed her dress and his own clothes quickly and threw them on the floor...  
  
*****  
  
Lucius knocked briefly and then walked into the room. He saw the clothes on the floor and his eyes moved to the bed. In it there was a beautiful red haired girl and a silver headed man with his arm lazily draped over her. Satisfied he nodded and left the room silently.  
  
*****  
  
Vir woke up and groaned her head was throbbing and her mouth tasted dry. She moaned slightly opening her eyes and taking in the surroundings. She felt something else on her body and glanced down to see a long, slender arm draped around her waist. She followed the arm up towards its owner. A silvery blonde was asleep next to her; this caused her to scream loudly.  
  
"What the...." the other person groaned turning to look at her.  
  
"Draco?" His pointed elegant features allowed her to instantly recognise him. "Get off me!"  
  
"Shut up, my head hurts and I'm tired." His hair was tousled and his face buried into the pillow. He moved his arm off her body to his side. Vir sat up and screamed again pulling the sheets up around her throat. "What now?"  
  
"Where are my clothes?" she demanded. He turned over and looked at her with a smirk.  
  
"On the floor where we left them." Her eyes flew open and her mouth contorted in to a shocked 'o'. "All right, where I left them."  
  
"WHAT DOÂ YOUÂ MEAN?" she shrieked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"  
  
"Oh, that!" Her face contorted into a disgusted, repulsed image. "Nothing, we did nothing. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Draco, will you let Ron go if I stay?" she asked.  
  
"And I'll do that why?"  
  
"Because...." She sighed. "Because you're a man of honour and I'm worth more to Ha..." Her voice faded away.  
  
"Potter? What has been going on with you two?" He pushed his head into the pillow and then turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Nothing, why would it be?" He groaned and sat up next to her.  
  
"Okay, fine. I was just asking, no need to bite my head off. I'm going for a bath and then we'll see the weasel." Draco threw back the sheet and got out of the bed slowly. He was still tired; Vir gasped as his muscular frame made it's way to the bathroom. In front of the door he stopped suddenly and turned back to her. Her eyes clicked up from his body to meet with his face. "Touch nothing and don't you leave this room. There are robes on the chair." With that he opened the door and left her alone.  
  
*****  
  
Draco sank his body slowly into the scented water and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a huge weight on his shoulders and his mind was fogged by his current situation. He inhaled the smell and felt his head clear and the weight reduce.  
  
"Why was Voldemort so relaxed about everything?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah, he was a cruel heartless...." His final words were cut off as he splashed the water violently. He slid deeper into the water and ran his long fingers through his hair. He slowly resurfaced after several moments of his body screaming for oxygen. He tried to not care about his actions, but he did. He needed to inspect those rules again. He submerged his head once more and then washed his hair. He then lay in the water thinking.  
  
*****  
  
Vir threw back the sheets hitting her hand down hard on the mattress. She blushed at the fact she was in a mans bed in her underwear. She quickly ran to the clothes he had indicated to her and dressed. The skirt was long and flowing and the top fitting, the neckline of the robes plunged much lower than she'd liked. A mirror caught sight of her:  
  
"Ooh, look at you? You would look spectacular if only you did something with that hair," it crooned.  
  
"Shut up." She picked up a brush from Draco's dresser and raked it through her hair. She then strode over to the window and sat on the window seat. The sky was cloudy and the grass appeared damp. The birds were silent and the trees were waving wildly in the wind. She heard a door open behind her but she was a prisoner here and didn't turn.  
  
"I see you decided to dress then," a cold voice drawled. She turned to face him; he was wearing nothing more than a towel and was look through a wardrobe. She blushed, embarrassed by his lack of attire.  
  
"I was hoping you'd at least take me to see Ron," she replied turning back to the miserable summer view.  
  
"Very well, after breakfast." He pulled out his clothing of choice and returned to the bathroom. After several minutes he came out again, "the bathroom is yours."  
  
She stood and went inside. The room was huge and the bathtub was large enough for her to swim in. She washed and reality hit, half her family was dead murdered in the name of the person that she slept in the same bed with. Percy, Mum and Dad were dead, DEAD! The word was so cold, so impersonal. She was close to her family, Percy may have irritated her but he really wasn't that bad. She wasn't going to cry, she just hoped that Ron was all right. Breathing deeply she wiped the unshed tears out of her eyes and then went out to face Draco Malfoy, the new Dark Lord.  
  
He was sat in a chair easting a slice of toast, reading a piece of parchment.  
  
"I started without you," he stated. "I have a meeting to attend to this afternoon, so you will remain here."  
  
"Will I now?" she queried testily. She picked up a slice of toast and buttered it.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Vir. Did you and Potty have dinner plans?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well then, it really doesn't matter then does it?" he bit into his toast, his eyes watching her.  
  
*****  
  
Draco led Vir down to the dungeons, outside her brothers cell he stopped her and gripped her upper arms.  
  
"Don't you dare try anything, I've still not quite forgiven you for last night." His eyes narrowed at her scaring her.  
  
"I can't I haven't got my wand, remember." She flinched expecting a violent reaction, but she didn't receive one. He released her and curled his lip slightly. The door opened and neither were prepared for what awaited them inside.  
  
***** 


	5. Parting Is Such Sorrow

Chapter 4: - Parting Is Such Sorrow  
  
"Ron!!!!" Vir screamed, her eyes wide and panicked. A red haired body was curled up on the floor. She dashed towards it and crouched down. Timidly she extended her hand towards its neck region. "He's dead."  
  
"What?" Draco strode across the room. She pulled her fingers away and examined them; blood stained her nails.  
  
"You said he'd be all right." She slowly stood and stared between the man and the body. A tear rolled down her cheek and she paled, her hair even appeared to lose some of its vibrant colour. The blonde joined her stood up and reached out to touch her. "NO! You did this; you killed him. I HATE YOU!" She balled up her hands and thrust her right fist into his jaw. He reeled backwards and she fled from him. She tore down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. She turned down various paths and didn't stop until she ran straight into a solid stonewall. She thumped it and then slumped against it, sliding to the floor.  
  
He recovered from the punch she'd administered to him and began his pursuit. He was livid; he could hear her sobs and footsteps. He was gaining on her and then the sounds he was trailing stopped. He slowed and listened carefully; he could detect her stifled sobs. He closed in on her, becoming aware of the fact he was getting lost in the depths of the dungeons under his own home. He saw her curled up in the foetal position on the floor shivering and crying. His anger mounted and he longed to comfort her, he approached her and sat by her.  
  
"Vir?" he asked. She tilted her head up to him, her hair stuck to her tear stained skin.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice wasn't above a whisper; he reached out and brushed her hair away. She flinched at his touch and looked away.  
  
"I... How did life hurt you so much?" he asked, removing his hand.  
  
"That's the wrong question. How could you hurt me so much? What have I done to you?"  
  
"I was always taught let nothing and no-one get in your way and never feel anything for the casualties and victims along the way. I'm not responsible for this but I'll find who did this and act accordingly." Her brown orbs glistened up at him.  
  
"What are you saying?" she asked.  
  
"If we don't start to get out of here I may never find the way out, it's a maze down here." He stood and extended a hand to her, which she took and together they began to find the way out. "I'm sorry. I've not been a gracious host to you. I'll allow you to send a letter to whomever you choose. I really had nothing to do with the Weas... Rons death but this is my fault." They reached the entrance and Draco exited the dungeon but Vir stood still.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I order that your family were the victims of the attack. See I told you I was just like my father, I'll orchestrate plans but not perform them myself unless I can get away with it. Azkaban just isn't a Malfoys style."  
  
"That's not true, I refuse to believe that." A smile touched her lips slightly and she followed him. "I was close to my family and I just need to get over their deaths. Did you mean that about the letter?"  
  
"Of course, I'm going to that meeting there is an owlery in the east tower and parchment in the desk." He apperated away, leaving her alone in the drawing room.  
  
*****  
  
She sniffed and a fresh onslaught of tears spilled from her eyes. Her family was gone with the exception of her eldest brothers who were never home and Fred and George who were busy with W.W.W. (Weasley Wizard Wheezes). But she longed to be with them now or at least with Harry, Hermione or her school friends Cliona and Talia. She walked up to the desk and sat down in the leather chair. She easily located parchment, a quill and ink. She dipped the quill in the ink and then placed it to the parchment.  
  
'Harry,' She began, the ink was a dark emerald green.  
  
'How are you? I'm fine. I have bad news; I don't know if you've heard about what happened. The Burrow was attacked by dark wizards they killed Mum, Dad and Percy. Ron and I were kidnapped, I got to see Ron this morning and he's dead too.' A tear slid from her cheek and splashed on to the paper smudging the ink. 'I'm all right, Draco's been good to me. Don't get the wrong impression I'm not here voluntarily but he's let me write this letter. Something isn't right it's got something to do with a crystal wand. Don't come for me; just tell my brothers I'm okay.  
  
Love  
  
Gin' She frowned and crossed her name out. 'Vir.' She amended wiping her eyes she tied up the parchment with a ribbon that she'd worn in her hair at the ball. She ran through the house to the owlery, which she found easily. He attached the letter to the leg of a huge eagle owl and set it off. She then went to explore the huge manor.  
  
*****  
  
Draco stood at the centre of the circle his hair reflecting the sunlight. His 'followers' stood around him. He stood silently knowing that a man in the circle had committed the act of brutal murder on Ron. His eyes passed over each person, scrutinising them. He mentally came up with five suspects. Zabini, Nott, Avery, Parkinson and Malfoy, each former Death Eaters. Each capable of vicious attacks. Draco decided to play along with the 'Dark Lord' idea.  
  
"If you are undeniably loyal to me step forward," he commanded. Each man stepped forward not looking at him. "Very well, who killed the prisoner?" The group were still silent. "All right, I wish to honour that person, please step forward." It was no surprise to him when Lucius stepped forward. "You shall be honoured at a ceremony soon." He then disapperated back to the manor.  
  
*****  
  
"Vir, are you in here?" Draco called out from the balcony of the library.  
  
"I'm down here," a feminine voice called back. He smiled and went in search of her. Her red hair fell around her face in a halo; she was sat on the floor surrounded by books.  
  
"What are you doing?" he queried.  
  
"Research," she replied turning the page of an old leather bound book. "Interesting collection of literature you have here."  
  
"Hmph, the majority of these book would be banned from the restricted section. They're mostly of the Dark Arts."  
  
"Mmm, I know. Anyway, I had a thought about your wand, you said something about you not understanding it, so I decided to look in some books." He sat next to her and examined the titles.  
  
'Symbols of Power', 'Dark Materials and Their Creators', 'Dark Prophecies', and there were several more in the pile.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" he asked.  
  
"If I keep occupied I don't think about it." She shut the book she was reading and started on another.  
  
"You're almost as bad as that Mud blood, Granger."  
  
"Don't say that about Hermione, she beat you in the N.E.W.T.'s."  
  
"Yeah well, what have you found?"  
  
"Not a lot, basically the wand exists in legend, but nobody has ever seen it." She looked at him and her mouth fell open. "Did I do that?"  
  
"What?" He felt his bloated jaw and smiled. "It's nothing."  
  
"What do you mean? It's purple and swollen. I might have broken it. May I use your wand?"  
  
"A broken jaw is a battle wound, it adds character to a person."  
  
"If it sets wrong you'll end up looking like Quasimodo. I'm sure you wouldn't want that."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you to just fix my jaw and not place the full body bind on me?"  
  
"You can't, but you trusted me with a letter." He passed her the crystal wand and she extended it, she mumbled several spells and his jaw returned to its usually chiselled appearance. "Better?"  
  
"Much." He worked his jaw from side to side loosening it up.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied irritated by his lack of manners. She returned her concentration to the book giving him the wand back.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Thanks." He twitched his mouth up as if to smile but then frowned. "Vir, why are you being civilized to me?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, if I'm not going to be nice to you then I'd kill you because I'm so mad with you and.... alone. I don't believe you're bad under that exterior even if you are, who else do I have to talk to?"  
  
"That won't be possible anymore, it's too risky to keep you here so I'm taking you somewhere else." Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she sat silently for several minutes. A door was audibly opened and footsteps followed.  
  
"My Lord?" an icily cold voice queried.  
  
"Yes Father?" he replied automatically.  
  
"Your future wife is waiting in the reception room." Draco rolled his eyes, a gesture Vir saw.  
  
"Coming," The door was heard to close once more. "I'll tell them to take you to your new residence, I must talk to Pansy."  
  
*****  
  
Draco met privately with Lucius before seeing Pansy.  
  
"Father, see that she is taken to The Castle. Provide her with clothing and food, lock her safely in her room and make sure she's unconscious before you take her. She has sent a letter to Potter and I just don't trust her." His eyes glinted evilly and a cold smile twisted on his lips. He then turned to see his future wife.  
  
"Draco, darling." Pansy hurried towards him smiling.  
  
"Hey, is this important?" She kissed his cheek and stood back.  
  
"I just heard, isn't it wonderful. When Daddy told me I knew I had to see you immediately. I just wanted to discuss wedding plans with you, but if you're planning on killing Potter it can wait."  
  
"Yes, I am planning on killing Potter." Her face fell. "But, I'll listen to you."  
  
"Well I was thinking; should I become Pansy Malfoy, or Pansy Malfoy- Parkinson, or Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy?"  
  
"I don't care, if you become Pansy Longbottom. Anything else?" She frowned and pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
"I would never associate with Longbottom. Now, what about my dress, I was thinking of virginal white. Big and floaty and..."  
  
"White? Virginal white, Pansy come now that isn't quite true is it?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy you infuriate me I don't know why I'm marrying you!" She stormed from the room leaving him with a satisfied grin plastered on his face.  
  
*****  
  
Vir became very aware that she wasn't alone. A shadow hung over her head and she looked up without moving her head. A wand was directed at her: -  
  
"Petrificus totallus." Her body froze and fell solidly backwards to the ground, her legs still crossed.  
  
*****  
  
When Vir awoke she felt warm, beneath her was a soft mattress and incense filled the room. She forced her eyes to open and looked around the room. She was alone in a bedroom smaller than Draco's but still huge. Timidly she sat up and stretched. The decor wasn't to her taste, bottle green velvet drapes, matching bedspread, visibly stonewalls, green rugs covering an equally stone floor and silver. Silver decorations added to the room as entwined serpents. The warmth came from a large log fire, not unlike those which burned in Hogwarts. There was a large window through which she couldn't see the landscape. Standing she walked to the window, the scene was beautiful. Rolling snow-covered mountains in each direction, a crisp blue sky allowed the snow to reflect the sunlight. This wasn't mid summer in England, where was she?  
  
*****  
  
Draco took to spending time alone; he had taken Vir's notes on the wand and was reading them through passively.  
  
'Crystal wand believed to exist among dark wizards. Created by Slytherin allows the holder to....'  
  
TAP TAP TAP. Draco looked at the window. A hand was suspended in mid air, a cruel smile curved his lips as he stood and opened the window. After several moments there was a thud inside the room and he closed the window. He looked expectantly at where the sound had emanated from and his suspicions were confirmed when Harry Potter threw off an invisibility cloak.  
  
"All right Malfoy, where is she?" Potter asked clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"Where is whom, Potter?" he sneered back.  
  
"Ginny, I know you've taken her. If you've harmed one hair on her head I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? It's not as if she's your property..." Harry lunged forward and grabbed Draco's collar pushing him into the stonewall.  
  
"I will personally kill you. I'll ask you again, where is she?"  
  
"What makes you think she's here?" Harry eased his grip allowing the other man to stand-alone.  
  
"This." He pulled out a tear stained piece of parchment. "Listen, 'Ron and I were kidnapped, I got to see Ron this morning and he's dead too. I'm all right, Draco's been good to me. Don't get the wrong impression I'm not here voluntarily but he's let me write this letter. Don't come for me, just tell my brothers I'm okay.'"  
  
"Then why are you here if she asked you not to come?"  
  
"I wouldn't let her stay anywhere near you, Malfoy. You're the scum of the earth, Death Eater."  
  
"Ha, hardly. You see Potter, I am not simply a follower, and I am the leader. Give me one reason why I shouldn't allow myself to perform the one task Voldemort couldn't and kill you?" the blonde sneered.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to."  
  
"Or, better yet I could let Vir kill you. After all, the girl must be hurt after all those years worshipping you to find out that you're sleeping with the mud blood." Harry threw a punch at Draco, which was easily blocked.  
  
"Actually, Malfoy I'm marrying Ginny this time next year."  
  
"Ah, so that's it. You 'love' her, how sweet. It's really a shame that you'll not see her again isn't it?" 


	6. Dreaming

Chapter 5: - Dreaming  
  
"... It's really a shame that you'll not see her again isn't it?" Draco's voice mocked him. "Truth is Potter, she's not here. Search the place, and leave. Feel free to take Pansy when you go, she's driving me crazy."  
  
"You're letting me go?" Harry replied stunned.  
  
"Yes, you see I would kill you here and now but I haven't made you suffer enough yet."  
  
*****  
  
Vir left the window view and went to the door, she rattled the door knob. Locked, she bashed her fists against the solid wood. Draco had only told her that she'd be moved, not knocked unconsious and then trapped in a room alone. Her temper was flaring and she felt lost. She hurried back to the window and examined the view more carefully. The room was on the second floor, below was a large courtyard and Death Eaters. She fumbled with the latch on the window attempting to open it and escape. It wouldn't budge and when she threw a silver candlestick at it the glass it just bounced off.  
  
"Argh," she screamed in frustration. Suddenly a house elf popped into the room with a goblet. It placed it on a small table. "Wait!" The elf stopped and looked at her terrified.  
  
"Yes Miss," it said.  
  
"What is that?" She pointed at the goblet.  
  
"It's a sleeping potion Master Lucius made for you. Orders of the Lord."  
  
"Well you can tell Master Lucius that he can stuff his potion and even if I were dying of thirst I would never drink anything he'd offered." Vir snarlled sending the house elf scuttering back. The house elf popped away and she sat on the chair watching the dancing flames of the fire. She heard heavy footsteps and then a key in the door. It clicked and then the flew open, Lucius Malfoy stood ominously.  
  
"Why haven't you drunk that potion, girl?" His voice was quiet but intimidating.  
  
"I will not drink anything you offer me," she snarled.  
  
"It isn't poison, just something to allow you to rest."  
  
"I'm not worried about it being poison it just may be veritaserum or a mind controlling concoction."  
  
"Listen girl, you shall drink it even if I must force it down your miserable throat."  
  
"Go ahead because I will not drink it volunterily." Lucius closed in on her and gripped her cheeks. Her mouth was forced open and he poured the liquid into her mouth. It trickled down her throat once he'd tipped her head back. He smiled statisfied once the liquid was safely away and let her go. She coughed and almost immediately collapsed in the chair. Mopheus had taken hold.  
  
*****  
  
Draco had finally rid himself of the delightful company of Harry Potter. He had reached his bedroom and was able to re-read those rules. He then made the decision to try out some of it's power on Potters fiancee. Harry had given him a peice of parchment to give to Vir, something he intended to do. He smiled and apperated to see her. He appeared in the courtyard and shuddered at the cold. Draco then rushed inside and met with his father.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked the elder man after brief greetings.  
  
"The royal suite, I presumed that was where you wished for her to reside."  
  
"Yes, I have a plan. Miss Weasley is engaged to Potter and he's irrate. I'm going to have him kill her, we hide her somewhere and have him find her helpless. He see her tries to rescue her, we place the imperius curse on him and have him kill her. The pain would too much he'd expect us to kill him. We don't, he then lives half alive thinking his crime over in Azkaban."  
  
"Ingenious, my Lord." Draco grinned.  
  
"I'm going for a nap, I'll see you at dinner to discuss details."  
  
"Very well." He smiled and nodded politely before retiring.  
  
*****  
  
"My Lord, I see you have found the girl of flames," Dominique stated.  
  
"Who?" Draco was confused.  
  
"The girl of flames, you have contacted her."  
  
"Flames?" His brow furrowed and then it dawned on him. "Vir, you mean her flame coloured hair."  
  
"Yes, Lord. You will have noticed that she is still too young. You must bring her to the henge of stones on the eve of her seventeenth and her wand will be bestowed on her."  
  
"You mean she's almighty too?"  
  
"Oh my Lord, she is as powerful as you are. Didn't you allow her to use your wand? That wouldn't have worked for just anyone, only the chosen."  
  
"But she used a healing spell, does that mean my path has been selected."  
  
"Oh, no. But there is no doubt of your path." Dominique began to fade away.  
  
*****  
  
AN Sorry for the short chapter guys, a small case of writers block hit me. Any ideas on what should happen? Thanks to all the reviewers, can we pass 30? Please. 


	7. Not What You Thought

Chapter 6: - Not What You Thought  
  
Beneath Draco's eyelids his eyes moved rapidly. His body twitched and then relaxed. His eye movements slowed, the remainder of his sleep was calm and undisturbed.  
  
*****  
  
Vir awoke on the chair, she remembered Lucius intimidating her and forced her to drink a potion. She was irate, she had trusted the son of her family's enemy. Trust, the one thing she gave away too easily. She mentally chided herself, her head pounded and she closed her eyes once more. The potion was obviously still active within her blood stream and she slipped back to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Draco rolled over and fell out of the bed, groaning he remembered the dream and Dominique's revelation. He smirked and got up. He needed to know when she'd turn seventeen so her could take her to receive her power. He hurried to her room impatient to visit her and see if she held any clues as to the extent of her power. He opened the door and scowled when he found her asleep to verging on unconscious. He was pleased that he'd been so unlike himself when he'd first captured her; of course he had an agenda. When she'd accidentally revealed that she had something with Potter he knew that he had to have her. He knew he'd stand no chance if treated her in his usual manner. He shook her awake and faked a smile, which in her dazed state she believed to be true.  
  
"Vir, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"You had me locked in, how do you think I feel?" she growled.  
  
"But, how do you feel?" His voice was soft and gentle.  
  
"That potion could have been poison, it was administered at your order."  
  
"You're evading the question. Now answer me." His voice had a cold cruel edge to it.  
  
"I want to go home, I wished this had never happened. You are a sadist, you probably enjoy knowing you have me locked up in here unable to do anything because I am unarm..." He cut her off with a sharp glare. "I'm fine."  
  
"Good, now for the important part." He removed the wand from the folds in his robe and pointed it at her.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Her eyes were wide and alert, panicked she shuffled back into the chair.  
  
"Veridicus." He smiled and nothing appeared to have happened.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked warily.  
  
"Oh nothing, so what's going on with you and Potter?" he questioned conversationally.  
  
"We're engaged." The words flowed helplessly from her mouth. Her eyes grew wide and she clamped both hands over her mouth.  
  
"Good." He knelt down besides the chair.  
  
"What have you done?"  
  
"Simple truth spell, highly illegal but very effective."  
  
"Draco!" Her voice portrayed a horror that she felt inside. "You've chosen; you chose darkness."  
  
"Oh, well. Like father, like son. So, Vir, when is your birthday?"  
  
"I'm seventeen in four days." Her honesty and openness made him smile cruelly; he could have some fun with this.  
  
"Have you had any dreams recently?" he asked intentionally allowing his double entendre.  
  
"Yes." He raised his eyebrow at her willing her to continue. "I dreamt of Stonehenge, a fire was in the centre and I was being presented with something."  
  
"Ah, so Vir what do you REALLY think of Potter?"  
  
"I love Harry, but I fear for him and...." Her voice was cut off but the door behind them opening.  
  
"My Lord, the manor is being raided by the Ministry." It was Ross, one of the aliens. Draco's attention turned from Vir to the man.  
  
"WHAT!!" His eyes flashed with anger. "POTTER!!" He pointed the wand at her once more. "Finite incantum." With that he stormed out, sealing her inside.  
  
*****  
  
Draco stood in the atrium of Malfoy Manor glaring at each passing Auror. So far the had turned up nothing sufficiently dark or anything relating to Vir and the other Weasleys. He wasn't going to look for Potter; Potter would find him. He saw his father shooting looks, which could kill, and snarling in a terrifyingly quiet voice at the Auror in charge. Draco walked into one of the reception rooms and sat staring out of the window. He knew they'd find nothing; in fact they'd searched the manor after Voldemort's downfall and found nothing so why search now if not for Perfect Potter? He needed to keep his side safe while executing small random attacks on Muggles. He also needed fresh blood, usually sixteen year olds were ushered into the ranks but thanks to the war few had actually been branded. Draco himself was unmarked by the forces of evil. Shortly after his arrival the Aurors began to depart. Potter then decided to show. Automatically a sneer decorated Draco's face, Potter on the other hand looked ready to kill.  
  
"Where is she Malfoy?" the dark haired boy growled.  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"Ginny, you know very well who. I know you have her hidden somewhere you admitted it earlier." Harry was dangerously close to him.  
  
"When? I haven't seen you since we left Hogwarts, I haven't seen any Weasels either."  
  
"You're lying, Malfoy. You know where she is. Tell me dammit." Bored the blonde turned back to the summer view.  
  
"I have no idea where she is, I have simply being enjoying my final summer of freedom before I take up a position." Draco raised his head and glared at Harry.  
  
"I'll see you rot in Azkaban if you've touched one hair on her head."  
  
"Maybe I already have." He replied in a deathly quiet voice. Harry's superior entered the room, whispered something and then they left.  
  
*****  
  
Vir was planning her escape, she decided to either break down the door and run or to charm her way out. There was however a problem, she couldn't see any other signs of civilisation. Snow was falling outside reminding her Christmas at Hogwarts. She was beginning to doubt whether she'd even get to see Hogwarts again, let alone complete her studies there. There was a click and the door opened, Vir glared at Draco who strode purposefully over to her.  
  
"Your fiancé paid me a visit earlier," he drawled, watching her expression change. Her eyes widened and she shuddered. "Oh, you're concerned. How sweet." His eyes contained an evil glint.  
  
"Why did you perform that spell on me?" she asked.  
  
"To get the truth out of you, why else?"  
  
"But, all you found out was my birthday." Confusion crossed her face.  
  
"A highly important fact, something vital to the future of the wizarding world."  
  
"My birthday has no relevance to the future, that's Harry not me."  
  
"You don't give yourself enough credit, Harry may hold an importance. But you are vital, Vir." He smirked at her confusion. "Feel free to explore the castle."  
  
"Aren't you afraid I'll escape? Or are you just a typical dumb blonde?" she snapped.  
  
"There is no point trying to escape, you'll die on the mountains before you reach anyone to help you. And, I resent being called a dumb blonde." With that he turned and left.  
  
*****  
  
For Vir, each day preceding her birthday was a day anticipating what would happen. She was unsure of what would happen to her. Each day she read the 'Daily Prophet', but the news always seemed old, as she had already heard the celebrations after each attack. Each night she wept for people who lost their life at Draco's hands. She had spent her time exploring the castle and all she learnt was that it covered a vast area of mountainside. But, no matter how much she willed her birthday not to arrive it still did. It arrived so unlike those before, the weather was snowy and cold, she had no brothers playing tricks on her, nor did she have a single gift. She sat up in the bed and sighed, whatever was to happen would happen this day. As usual the house elves popped into the room with her breakfast and the newspaper. She got up, putting on a dressing gown she began to eat and read the heartbreak.  
  
'Yet Another Attack On Muggles, Ministry Baffled'. She ignored it; she wasn't confused. She knew it was Draco Malfoy; she wanted to tell the world. She angrily thrust the newspaper into the fire and watched as it burnt into oblivion.  
  
*****  
  
Draco tossed in his sleep before getting up. He smirked remembering the attacks on Muggles and Mudbloods. He still hadn't had the opportunity to kill Granger, but in time he would. He's path was chosen; he had to get Vir on the path to her destiny. Midnight she would be bestowed with her wand and she'd take the power offered to her. He needed to get her to Stonehenge; the only possible way was by broom. He'd have to place a charm on her in order to ensure she didn't stray.  
  
Thank-you so much for all the wonderful reviews, I appreciate each one I receive. The next chapter I hope will contain more action than this (I'm still recovering from my writers block). I'll do a complete list of thanks when I upload that in a week or so. Thank-you ^_^  
  
Rissa 


	8. Not So Happy Birthday

Chapter 7: - Not So Happy Birthday  
  
Draco burst into her room at around eleven and ordered her to wrap up warm for their excursion. He quickly left requesting that she be in his study by half past. Sulkily, she dressed in bottle green woollen robes and cloak. She brushed her hair viciously and stomped to see him ensuring every door she passed through was slammed shut.  
  
"Vir, please do leave some of the castle intact. After all, it is our home." He examined her outfit and nodded.  
  
"Stop staring at me. Anyway, this is your home not mine," she growled. He stood and approached her.  
  
"Are you going to be this troublesome all day or will you behave?" She stood silently. "Good, pass me that quill will you?"  
  
"Get it yourself, Malfoy!" She snapped back.  
  
"Temper. Imperio." The curse hit her before she realised what had happened. "Vir, pass me that quill." She walked over to the desk and returned with the quill. "Very well, we shall proceed." He picked up two shiny Firebolts and handed her one.  
  
"Thank you." He led her out side and they stood in the courtyard, the snow fluttered on to her hair and made her look angelic. They mounted the brooms, she pulled the hood over her head and they set off into the sky. They travelled at a constant speed and within the first hour the sky cleared and revealed blue skies. It was still light when they landed for a meal around seven pm. They had passed through the north and were sat in a small Italian restaurant. Over the meal Draco ordered the waitress over and began asking questions.  
  
"Where are we?" he demanded rather than asked.  
  
"Erm, Skipton, Sir." The petite red head answers with a slight smile.  
  
"Yes, and where is Skipton?" he was getting irritated.  
  
"North Yorkshire," he rolled his eyes and pointed at his wine glass. Silently the waitress poured him a glass of the vintage. "Anything else?"  
  
"No." The girl nodded and left the couple alone. "The food is adequate don't you agree Vir?"  
  
"It's nice, I like it." He took a sip of the wine and promptly spat it out. The sound of disgusted customers caused the waitress to return.  
  
"Sir, what is the problem?" she asked politely.  
  
"This is your finest vintage?" He pointed at the bottle.  
  
"Oh, yes. Our very finest." Vir actually pitied the girl; she wasn't to blame.  
  
"I give better stuff to my house elves. If this wine is anything to go by, Skipton must surely be an awful place." He was receiving angry glares from the other patrons. "Come Virginia, we must make haste." Vir stood obediently and began to follow.  
  
"I do apologise if the meal wasn't up to your standards." The waitress was grovelling. "But, I don't get how you can judge a place by the wine we serve."  
  
"Good night," he replied frostily.  
  
"You're an arrogant pillock, go back to yer posh southern restaurants and slaves or whatever ya call 'em." Like Vir her red hair illustrated her temper.  
  
"Hold your tongue, girl." His voice was deadly quiet and his eyes glistened menacingly. Instead of commenting she drew back her hand and slapped him across the cheek, Draco stared stunned.  
  
"You don't scare me." She turned to a man in a suit. "Enzo I QUIT!!" With that the young waitress threw don her apron and stormed out, promptly followed by the witch and angry Dark Lord.  
  
*****  
  
Silently they flew further south, the light growing dimmer. Finally they landed away from a busy road. Vir looked at him expectantly and he grabbed both Firebolts and removed the controlling spell.  
  
"Pillock, why did you put that curse on me?"  
  
"To ensure you didn't escape, I couldn't risk it." His lip curled slightly.  
  
"Why are we here?" she asked, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Your birthday, I said it was important. Come." He began to walk briskly away from her.  
  
"What's so important?" Vir didn't know whether to be angry with him, intimidated or curious. He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Within half and hour you will see." He then continued away from her towards a collection of large stones. She removed her cloak, and guessed that they must be further south of the castle as it was warmer. She followed after him trying to remember as much detail of the events over the past week or so. He reached a stone circle and then stopped.  
  
"Vir, you see that flat stone over there?"  
  
"The one in the horseshoe?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, go and lay on it. Don't question me just go." She frowned and then obeyed. Turning her head she watched Draco stand directly opposite her around 200ft away by a large rectangular block. Time passed slowly and cars rushed by on the road that ran parallel to the site. She watched to cars rush past, the lights blurring. The world around her began to slow to a standstill, everything ground to a halt. She looked scared at him; his platinum bangs were blowing wildly around his face. Then everything stopped.....  
  
OK I know I said more action, but the action/drama bit is in the next part I swear ::crosses heart:: . Thanks for the fantastic reviews, I can't believe how many I've received. In the last chapter I said I'd do individual thanks and answer questions.  
  
Princess Evil : - Thanks for the praise, I really appreciate it.  
  
Mary Potter : - Yes there will be romance in the near future, I'm not saying if Ginny or Vir will pass to the Dark Side, it'll spoil the plot besides I'm not entirely sure yet. Everything will start to be answered soon (possibly only leading to more questions though).  
  
jessica vela : - Energy, yes when it comes to writing I do need to write longer chapters but I like ending chapters where I think they should end so this means some long chapters and some short. Sorry.  
  
Me123 : - Thanks for your reviews, yes I want you to be confused but in a good way not a bad way.  
  
Sophie W. : - Hope this chapter is OK.  
  
Evil*Fairy : - Thanks for the reviews. Again I want you to be confused in a good way, not one that's so confusing it makes the fic unreadable, if that happens tell me. I'm going to start answering some questions but it might pose more (but hopefully not like the X Files).  
  
rubyjuls1722 : - Is Draco really evil??????  
  
Athena Lionfire16 : - Thanks for the review, I'm not gonna reveal what's going to happen to you…… yet. Hopefully when the next part is finished the first action or should I say more dramatic part should be there. 


	9. Discovery

Chapter 8: - Discovery  
  
Everything stopped. The wind still blew fiercely and Vir sat up. Her hair flailed around her like talons, she looked around her, the wind, however, seemed concentrated to the area within the stones. Draco seemed unfazed by what was happening around them, he smiled slightly. A silvery being appeared between them, Vir suspected that it was a ghost.  
  
"My children, I know it is time for your wand to be bestowed on you my Lady." The silvery being smiled at them; Draco recognised her instantly but Vir wondered how it knew them and who it was. "Oh, forgive me my child. I am, as my dear Lord is aware am; I am Dominique Jeuren. I am to bestow you with the instrument that will shape the future of the wizarding community." The spirit extended a long, thin, silvery hand and passed the fiery red head a crystal rod. Vir turned it over in her hands examining it. She then looked back at the spirit.  
  
"Thank you, but what is this for?" she asked.  
  
"You will see," the spirit's Russian lilt was calming and put Vir's fears at ease. The spirit's ghostly white clothing blew around wildly with her dark hair. The spirit became more solid if that was possible, as that happened the world around them became more insubstantial. Things sped up to a normal pace, cars began moving but silently and looked pale.  
  
"My Lord, I said I couldn't reveal the prophecy." Dominique's voice was clear and penetrating.  
  
"You did," Draco replied. The three were closer together.  
  
"The prophecy reveals something vital, something that it dictates must be known. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"A seer." Draco answered her, but she shook her dainty head and smiled.  
  
"No, I did have that gift when I was alive. But I was one of destined."  
  
"How did you die?" Vir asked.  
  
"I killed her," his head was bowed low as if he felt ashamed for his murderous act.  
  
"I was not alive when you did that, I was an apparition. I am not of this world; I was brought to this world with a purpose. I was intended to deliver those wands, which you hold, to give you the power, which is rightfully yours. The prophecy cannot be found in any book, there is nothing more than fable on the origin and history of those wands. It is all in me. I am your communicator to the prophecy. The one thing you must do is execute a spell that links your minds..."  
  
"I'm not having him inside my head." Vir yelled, Draco scowled and Dominique looked openly at her.  
  
"Very well, this is something that cannot be forced. There is an alternative, if you wish to talk to the other you can say 'sermocinare' after this procedure has been executed and the other can hear. In order to respond the other must equally say the required phrase."  
  
"What is this procedure?" Draco asked. The link closed her eyes and gestured to them to take one of her hands. Vir stood and obeyed, a surge shot through her body. Her grip tightened and the jolt was passed. The charge passed on to the spirit and then through Draco before it vanished.  
  
"We are one. I channel your power, control your own destiny and be liberated. Fulfil the prophecy and everything will be within your grasp. I shall return you home now." Their eyes closed and when they opened them they were in his study. Vir's eyes glowed and a smile curved her lips.  
  
"Well, LORD Draco, we are the ULTIMATE." He reflected her smile.  
  
"Lady Virginia, what will be your first act using your new wand."  
  
"I think..." She bit on her lower lip and toyed with her wand. "Hmmm, crucio." Draco crumpled over on to the floor as the pain took over, he was stunned and his eyes squeezed shut. She released a high-pitched giggle and then removed the curse. He straightened up with a smirk, dusting himself off he clicked his tongue.  
  
"Vir, that wasn't very nice," he playfully reprimanded.  
  
"Maybe I'm not nice." She came closer, grinning at him. She stood inches from him, their bodies almost touching.  
  
"Your ruthless and utterly unpredictable." She shrugged at his comment and then leant in even close so that only a thin band of air separated them, their eyes burnt into each other's.  
  
"Good." Her lips brushed against his, teasing and tempting him. She pulled away and turning on her heel left him in a state of shock.  
  
OK, so I'm useless at long chapters, but it felt really right to end this here. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, 45 reviews are really encouraging. I hope you enjoyed this little bit, I'm on holiday now ::jumps for joy:: so I will try and get a longer chapter out ASAP. If anyone has any ideas on where I should take this feel free to offer them, I know where I'm going but I need to get there. Thanks again.  
  
Rissa 


	10. Deeper Than the Soul?

Chapter 9: - Deeper than the Soul?  
  
Draco sat alone drinking. He knew he should be celebrating but the alcohol was numbing the residual pain from the curse Vir had applied. He was confused; he'd never imagined that Vir's soul contained a vast blackness. A harshness required to execute a forbidden curse on another living soul. The wand must have evoked and enhanced that within her. But she had changed, deeper than the soul. She'd teased him; she was very unlike the girl he remembered from the halls at Hogwarts. He wasn't adverse to this change; it provided a whole new world of opportunity.  
  
*****  
  
Vir stood in her room tapping her cheek with her new wand. She looked at the blackness beyond her windowpane and how the bright moon offset it. She smiled and felt like a new person, she needed a new image to accompany this new person. On the dresser she found a pair of scissors, she sat before the mirror and enchanted the sharp implements. With a gentle wave of her wand she had them cut her hair into a neat shoulder length bob.  
  
"Hmm," she sighed, twisting strand of auburn hair around her finger.  
  
*****  
  
"My Lord?" Draco's head snapped up at the figure that had entered.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We have word that the Ministry is planning a second raid on the manor."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today, as to the exact time we are unsure." Draco closed his eyes thoughtfully, and then a smile crossed his face.  
  
"Very well, if Potter wants Virginia he shall have her." He turned to in Death Eater. "Inform Miss Weasley that we will be returning to Malfoy Manor within the hour. Tell her to meet with me in here when she has eaten." They had lost six hours in their meeting with Dominique and though he felt invigorated he still felt tired. He frowned at the expression on the other man's face and waved him out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Vir ate peacefully and then, as was requested met with Draco in his study.  
  
"What the Hell did you do to your hair?" he bellowed as soon as he saw her.  
  
"Do you like it?" she replied.  
  
"What made you do it?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Neither did you."  
  
"Vir, it looks lovely. But what possessed you?" he asked. 'Stupid question really, it's that damn wand.'  
  
"I wanted a change, besides we'll be seeing Harry today and I wanted to surprise him."  
  
"You'll be surprising him sufficiently just by being alive. What do you want to do? Give him a heart attack?" He raised an eyebrow, which she mimicked. "Let's go, we've had this fireplace put into the Floo network."  
  
"Officially?"  
  
"What do you think?" She smiled and took a pinch of the offered Floo Powder.  
  
"Malfoy Manor." With that she stepped into the flames and with a whoosh she was gone. He followed her promptly, looking forward to seeing the expression on Potter's face when he saw his little Ginny as a dark witch rather than a perfect Gryffindor.  
  
On leaving the fireplace he was amazed that he didn't see Vir. She wasn't anywhere in the large open lounge. He called out to her but received no answer. Panic swept over him, 'what if she's escaped?' He then inhaled deeply; realising she had very little opportunity to run and she wouldn't have been able to use the Floo network without Floo Powder. He simply concluded that she had just gone elsewhere and that he wasn't to worry. He slumped into a large chair and fell asleep.  
  
Draco groaned when he heard a loud banging that pulled him kicking and screaming from sleep. He pried his eyes open and waited, running a hand through his tousled hair. A well-dressed ghost swept into the room followed by Harry Potter.  
  
"Where is she Malfoy?" Harry snarled.  
  
"Nice to see you too Potter." Draco drawled expertly applying his patented smirk. "I'm a busy man now Potty, I can't continue to waste my time in these conversations. Surely, you are in a similar situation."  
  
"What do you do Malfoy other than sit on your fat arse?" Out of the corner of his eye Draco spotted Vir.  
  
"I have a very important job, however...."  
  
"Harry James Potter, Draco doesn't have a fat arse, nor a fat anything except maybe his....." The red head bounced into the room and pointed her finger at Harry.  
  
"Ginny! What happened to your hair?" The black haired man swept her up and hugged her.  
  
"Ugh, put her down. Your acting like a right git." Draco's face caused Vir to laugh out loud.  
  
"Draco, stop it. You look like you just found your parents in a compromising situation," she giggled.  
  
"Terrible mental picture, Vir. If I could ever imagine my parents in a compromising situation." Harry let go of the giggling girl and flew at Draco.  
  
"You think your so good Malfoy, just because you have money. Well that's not true and I'm glad that I get the privilege of arresting you." The dark haired man was holding the blonde by his throat pressing his cheek into the wall. Suddenly, the grip vanished and Harry was moving backwards. Vir had her wand trained on him and set him down on the chair. She went to Draco's side and brushed his hair from his face. Harry sat in a stunned silence as he watch her.  
  
"I get the feeling that more than your hair has changed Ginny."  
  
"IT'S VIR, HARRY. VIR, NOT GINNY, I'M NOT FIVE ANYMORE." The fiery red head snapped, with a few sparks unintentionally shooting from her wand as she shook it at Harry. "AND YOUR RIGHT, MORE THAN THE STYLE OF MY HAIR HAS CHANGED SINCE I LEFT SCHOOL FOR THE HOLIDAYS. I'M AN OLDER PERSON, I HAVE LOST MY FAMILY." She couldn't be sure but she suspected that Harry muttered something like: -  
  
"His fault," directed at Draco.  
  
"GROW UP HARRY. I'VE LEARNT THINGS ABOUT MYSELF, I HAVE DONE THINGS I'D HAVE NEVER DONE. I AM CONFIDENT AND I HAVE AN IMPORTANT FUTURE. I NEED DRACO NOT YOU."  
  
OK, I'm evil I know. I promise to have a longer chapter for y'all by next weekend. PROMISE. Thanks for the reviews. Please check out my new web page dArKsIdE from the link on my profile or go to http://www.angelfire.com/darkside/fiction/main.html Bye ^_^ 


	11. Bye Bye Mr Potter

Chapter 10: - Bye Bye Mr Potter  
  
"What the Hell has he done to you, Gin?"  
  
"Harry, listen to me and listen good. Nothing has happened to me, I am not under the influence of any curse, I have not ingested any potion with mind altering effects and I'm not intimidated by him into acting this way."  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you without him?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Draco?" she smiled at the blonde who returned her expression and left with a pointed glare at the other man. She lowered her wand and wordlessly her fiancé approached her and ran his fingers through her tresses and down onto her porcelain skin. She looked impassively at up him, he sighed and leant in and pushed his lips against hers. Her eyes closed but she didn't respond, he pulled back and gazed sadly at her.  
  
"Oh, Ginny. Does this mean...?" he asked mournfully. Slowly she nodded, his hand trailed gently over her skin. "Does this have something to do with Malfoy?"  
  
"Harry, I just need time. Draco is just letting me have that, no pressure. I miss them."  
  
"They miss you. Fred and George are frantic the business is going to go down the pan if they don't get to see you. Plus they'll kill me, Bill and Charlie are with them and Herm is worrying too. This is killing them."  
  
"Do they know about Ron?" Her voice was small and strangled.  
  
"They knew before you even told me. The clock. They are worried 'cos it still says you're in mortal danger. Gin, come home please then we'll take you to Hogwarts, you'll be safe." Harry smiled and looked hopeful.  
  
"No, I'm staying here and then I'll go to Hogwarts. Draco's no threat or danger to me. He'll let you have Ron's body I know he wasn't responsible; he's punished who was responsible. It's my fault, you know. I should have helped him escape or found a way to get you here before he.... everything has changed now." The fiery female smiled, and kissed the man congenial manor, she held her hand at his cheek tracing small circles with her thumb. "You need to shave. Promise me something Harry."  
  
"Anything," he replied, coving her hand with his.  
  
"Promise me that you'll look after Herm." He laughed. "I'm serious, she's just lost her, near enough husband and you have my full permission to put my brothers in a full body bind if they feel the urge to come after me."  
  
"Gin, your wand?" She frowned. "It's not... it's identical to Malfoys and it's glass."  
  
"I don't understand it, it's something to do with a prophecy. That's why I'm staying here, I can try to understand it, it has something to do with both Draco and I and power of three." She sounded unsure but definite.  
  
"All right, owl me. That's the promise I need, I'll ask Herm about the prophecy. Be careful." He ran a hand through her hair and apparated away. Sighing Vir slunk down into a chair and stifled a small sob.  
  
"Vir, are you all right?" A blonde head peered around the door.  
  
"Draco, I... I'm fine." He walked fully into the room and sat on the floor by her.  
  
"I thought you might like a drink." He handed her a bottle of butterbeer with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, I wish you and Harry could get along. You are so alike. I am all right to stay here aren't I?" Her eyes were large and sad.  
  
"Of course, you return to Hogwarts in two weeks anyway. But, I have to leave next week; I start my new job. We'll go to Diagon Alley soon and get your new supplies."  
  
"But, I have no money and I can't get Ron's."  
  
"Virginia, I will get everything you need. Don't worry, I will not you go without anything."  
  
"NO, I'M NOT ACCEPTING CHARITY FROM YOU!"  
  
"Vir, consider it a loan. You Weasleys are so stubborn..."  
  
"That is the pot calling the kettle black," she interjected.  
  
"Whatever, I want you to have it. You will be the only person other than the house elves, so take the money as payment for house sitting." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We'll deal with it later."  
  
"Oh, and no-one at school will be suspicious. I mean I need robes, books, cauldron, everything. It'd be weird having all new things and everyone will know my parents..."  
  
"All right, I will give you my books and my old cauldron. I don't need them anymore, do I? Then nobody will think anything of it and then you can have new robes." Vir started to open her mouth. "No arguments."  
  
*****  
  
"Draco Malfoy hurry up, if we don't get there soon Diagon Alley will be swarming with students that will see us." Vir shouted.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Draco replied from behind her.  
  
"Yes, Harry told me that everyone suspects you of the murder him included. If we're seen together imagine the Prophet's headlines."  
  
"Vir, I told you I didn't. You know exactly who did and together we will prove it."  
  
"I know, I'd just rather not be seen or at least identified with you."  
  
"That is just so nice isn't it, I allow you to stay here and you don't want to be seen with me." He tried to put on a puppy dog expression but failed causing Vir to burst into hysterics. Draco threw some floo powder into the heatless fire. "Diagon Alley." Vir followed and found herself in the Leaky Cauldron. She left the pub through the back and found Draco.  
  
"Should we get stationary first?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it'll probably be the quickest. I could always have custom made robes made for you...."  
  
"No, Madame Malkin's is fine," she replied with finality.  
  
"All right." He tapped the bricks in sequence and Diagon Alley was revealed. Draco took her to Gringotts first and withdrew several galleons to Vir's disgust. They walked down the virtually deserted street to the stationers and entered. She picked up a discount pile of standard parchment, several quills and two bottles of ink. He frowned and snatched the merchandise off her replacing it with high quality paper and inks.  
  
"Draco, I don't need expensive equipment." She grabbed her original supplies back.  
  
"Humour me," he argued.  
  
"No," she said firmly placing the goods on the counter. Reluctantly Draco paid the owner and Vir took her package from the shop. "Will you stop trying to make me get expensive things I can't afford."  
  
"All right. Let's get you your robes." His robes billowed as he walked towards Madame Malkin's. When they stepped through the door the elderly witch dashed over to them.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, I haven't seen you in here since your third year." Malkin smiled.  
  
"Miss Malkin," He dipped his head. "Could you please fit Miss W... Leoni for her seventh year school robes and a pair of dress robes, please."  
  
"Of course, on the stool my dear." A tape measure flew around recording Vir's measurements while Miss Malkin disappeared. When it stopped Draco offered a hand to help her down. She pushed it away and got down herself and stood patiently. Miss Malkin came back levitating a pile of robes. "How many work robes do you need?"  
  
"Erm, three." She turned to Draco. "Sorry, I don't have any after..." Obviously bored Draco rolled his eyes and frowned at her.  
  
"Stop acting like you're a huge hassle. Can we also dress robes in a purple if possible." Malkin smiled again and found some robes of the required description.  
  
"I think a lilac will look divine with her hair colour." With a swish of her wand the robes hung in front of Vir. Draco cast a critical eye over her and smiled.  
  
"Are they silk?" he asked the robe maker.  
  
"I have them in shot silk, is that alright?"  
  
"Excellent. Oh, and we'll take a pointed hat and winter cloak."  
  
"I'll have them wrapped right away Mister Malfoy." All the robes we're wrapped and Vir was irate at the cost. She stormed back to the Leaky Cauldron without a second glance. Draco ignored her and carried the packages into Borgins and Burkes (I think that's the name of the shop). He was well known in Knockturn Alley but especially in this shop. There were cabinets of objects that could inflict a vast array of Dark Magic but he was in there for a certain set of items.  
  
"Ah, young Mister Malfoy what can I help you with today?" The mans voice was sleek, but Draco knew he only had eyes for money.  
  
"I am looking for the seeking charms you had. A pair."  
  
"Ah yes. I remember the ones. One a sapphire, the other a ruby." The man dug around in the cluttered counter and produced the items. Draco examined the blue pendant and the red ring.  
  
"I'll take them. I do trust they are of quality, it is on your head Borgin." They were wrapped quickly in brown paper.  
  
"They are of the finest quality as usual, sir." Draco dropped several galleons onto the counter and slipped them into his pocket. He swept from the shop back to the pub and returned home.  
  
*****  
  
Vir refused to talk to Draco until it was time for him to leave for his new job.  
  
"Vir, what did I do?" he asked.  
  
"If you don't knew then I'm not telling you."  
  
"If this is over the money for your school supplies then I don't feel that you need an apology." She glowered at him then tried to turn away. His hand reached out and gripped her shoulder. "Talk to me I leave tonight and I don't know when we'll be able to talk again."  
  
"Then go, you have no attachment to me. I'm merely an inconvenience to you." This time he frowned and looked into her eyes.  
  
"If you were an inconvenience I would have got rid of you by now." His voice was cold and cutting.  
  
"Well, why didn't you?" Her red-haired anger flared.  
  
"Torment is much more pleasurable?" he taunted.  
  
"You are intolerable." His eyes drove into hers, his cold steel, hers equally as hard. The longer they stared at each other the thicker the tension became, time passed and their eyes melted until the cold steel became liquid mercury. His grip softened and he stepped closer, time seemed to slow. He placed his hand from her shoulder into her hair, the other he rested on her waist. The space between them became less and their mouths closed in. Their lips melded and tongues danced, his hands becoming lost in her auburn curls. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed against his. Time ticked by and they became more lost in each other, they separated as their need for oxygen became desperate. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she gasped slightly.  
  
"Oh, I..." she stuttered, Draco licked his lips and smiled.  
  
"Virginia, I must leave now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. "Here, take this."  
  
"What is it?" she questioned taking it and looking at the pendant.  
  
"Anytime you want to know where I am just hold the pendant, and you'll see."  
  
"Why give it to me? You must have a girlfriend somewhere."  
  
"Only my dear Pansy, but she's not talking to me."  
  
"Oh." Her face fell.  
  
"No, she's screeching." She let out a laugh and then covered her mouth with a hand. "Besides, I want you to have it."  
  
"Thanks. Draco, I'll miss you."  
  
"You too, Fox." He kissed her cheek and then apperated.  
  
"Fox?" she asked the empty room.  
  
*****  
  
I've finally managed to write this. Romance is beginning to appear but I need to know what rating you want this to be, PG 13, R or NC 17. I have no objections to any of these I just want to please you wonderful reviewers and readers. 


	12. Hogwarts

Chapter 11: - Hogwarts  
  
Vir refused to talk to Draco until it was time for him to leave for his new job.  
  
"Vir, what did I do?" he asked.  
  
"If you don't knew then I'm not telling you."  
  
"If this is over the money for your school supplies then I don't feel that you need an apology." She glowered at him then tried to turn away. His hand reached out and gripped her shoulder. "Talk to me I leave tonight and I don't know when we'll be able to talk again."  
  
"Then go, you have no attachment to me. I'm merely an inconvenience to you." This time he frowned and looked into her eyes.  
  
"If you were an inconvenience I would have got rid of you by now." His voice was cold and cutting.  
  
"Well, why didn't you?" Her red-haired anger flared.  
  
"Torment is much more pleasurable?" he taunted.  
  
"You are intolerable." His eyes drove into hers, his cold steel, hers equally as hard. The longer they stared at each other the thicker the tension became, time passed and their eyes melted until the cold steel became liquid mercury. His grip softened and he stepped closer, time seemed to slow. He placed his hand from her shoulder into her hair, the other he rested on her waist. The space between them became less and their mouths closed in. Their lips melded and tongues danced, his hands becoming lost in her auburn curls. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed against his. Time ticked by and they became more lost in each other, they separated as their need for oxygen became desperate. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she gasped slightly.  
  
"Oh, I..." she stuttered, Draco licked his lips and smiled.  
  
"Virginia, I must leave now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain. "Here, take this."  
  
"What is it?" she questioned taking it and looking at the pendant.  
  
"Anytime you want to know where I am just hold the pendant, and you'll see."  
  
"Why give it to me? You must have a girlfriend somewhere."  
  
"Only my dear Pansy, but she's not talking to me."  
  
"Oh." Her face fell.  
  
"No, she's screeching." She let out a laugh and then covered her mouth with a hand. "Besides, I want you to have it. Oh, and you'd better have your original wand." He turned and picked up her wooden wand and passed it to her.  
  
"Thanks. Draco, I'll miss you."  
  
"You too, Fox." He kissed her cheek and then apperated.  
  
"Fox?" she asked the empty room.  
  
*****  
  
Vir was dropped off at the station by the Malfoy's only human (alive anyway) servant. She pushed her trolley with her trunk onto platforms nine and ten and then ran at the wall between the two. The bright red steam train hissed and she cringed at all the other Hogwarts students that were milling around. Her trunk was loaded onto the train and she boarded. Sighing she walked to the front of the train and sat alone in the compartment for the prefects and head boy and girl. Vir wanted to relinquish her position as head girl but Harry persuaded her. She sat alone waiting to begin the journey north, back to the sanctuary of the Scottish castle. She knew that she had a lot of options to consider this year.  
  
"Ginny?" a voice asked. Vir ignored it and continued to think. "Hello, earth to Ginny." This time a hand waved in front of her face, she looked up at the person.  
  
"Shane, I'm sorry I was elsewhere." He smiled and sat down.  
  
"Hey, I heard you weren't coming back after... So how are you?"  
  
"I'm ready to be head girl, that's not what you meant is it?" The raven- haired Ravenclaw shrugged. "I'm fine with that, I'm coping. How are you?"  
  
"Me? Well I think my Dad has finally gotten over the fact I'm in Ravenclaw not Slytherin like him, I think Steph helped there though." The train pulled out of the station and the huffed and puffed its way out of London and continued through acres of countryside. Shane and Vir made idol chatter most of the way and only had to split up three fights between a group of Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"Why didn't you answer to Ginny earlier?" Shane asked as the second years and above piled into the horseless carriages.  
  
"Oh, it's Vir now. I decided I'm too old to be called Ginny." She smiled and climbed aboard.  
  
*****  
  
The elder students lined their tables in the Great Hall and waited for the first years to be escorted in by McGonagall. As usual Dumbledore stood and addressed the student body once they had been.  
  
"Firstly, I would like to introduce two new members of staff. Our new defence against the dark arts professor, Professor Volkoff and our apprentice potions professor, Mister Malfoy." Vir's head snapped up and she stared at the staff table. Draco was sat next to Snape, who was, as usual looking stern and formidable. "Some of you may know Mister Malfoy, a former student at Hogwarts and prefect." Three of the Hogwarts houses seventh years groaned. Vir tuned out until the food appeared, cheering every time a new Gryffindor joined the ranks. She ate quietly offering only a few words to those around her and then helped heard the other students to Gryffindor tower. Timetables had been issued and Vir wasn't at all pleased to see that her first lesson was potions. Thankfully she was able to retire quite early to her private room. Vir had never been one to socialize with those in her own dorm and so she'd never made too many friends, Hermione Granger was probably her closest friend but she had gone on to become an Auror with Harry. She nestled between the sheets and fell asleep clutching at the pendant.  
  
*****  
  
Vir was sat at Gryffindor table eating a slice of toast; she watched the staff table with a degree of interest. Owls swooped into the large hall delivering letters and parcels. She watched a grand eagle owl gracefully drop a letter on to Draco's plate and then leave. He ripped open the envelope and read the letter, once complete he folded it and slipped it inside his robe. Vir waited until a group of seventh years left to depart herself. They walked mournfully down to the dungeons for their lesson, as usual they lined up outside the door. Snape breezed down the corridor and opened the door, as Vir was about to follow the other students inside an arm grabbed her and pulled her aside. Her eyes met with those of ice.  
  
"I need to talk with you," he pressed some parchment into her hand and then entered the classroom. She followed and met with the steely gaze of Snape.  
  
"Late, Weasley. Sit, you will serve a detention." She slipped into her seat next to Shane and secretly opened the note. "And to think the first detention of the year is awarded to the head girl. Ten points from Gryffindor, not the best way to start the year."  
  
'Sorry.' it read, she then silently paid attention to Snape's lesson.  
  
***** 


	13. Detention

AN: - I am so amazed by the huge response this fic has recieved, I always appreciate you comments, criticisms and ideas. Thanks for telling me what rating you'd like for this fic and by popular consensus I have decided to finish this as a PG 13 with the view to write it as a NC 17 once it is complete. Thanks again, Rissa ^_^  
  
Chapter 12: - Detention  
  
It was arranged that Vir would attend detention that night. She was to help arrange the supplies and clean the desks. At seven she arrived in the dungeon, she walked into the classroom and sat in her place. Malfoy as she'd reverted to calling him after he made her suffer during the potions lesson strolled in and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Miss Weasley, how honoured I am to have you arrive on time for your detention," he drawled.  
  
"Where's Snape?" she asked with a stubborn venom.  
  
"Ah well, you are to serve detention with me. Sorry to disappoint you." She stared at him. "Right well." A gentle click sounded and his face relaxed. "Now he's gone..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Snape, just making sure I'm up to holding detention." He sat down on the desk.  
  
"Oh, erm... why are you here?" she asked, her expression one of confusion and anger.  
  
"I just told you, I'm to make sure you serve your detention."  
  
"Not that. Here, Hogwarts?"  
  
"I told you I had a job."  
  
"But why here? You didn't tell me that aside from spending most of the summer with you I have to spend the rest of the year with you too."  
  
"Calm down Fox. The opportunity arose for me to study advanced potions with Snape, plus I do get to keep an eye on you." Her eyes narrowed. "We need as many advantages we can get, staying together is important if we are to learn anything about this damn prophecy."  
  
"Still, you gave me such a hard time today. You should have warned me, I'm not psychic. I didn't want detention tonight, I didn't deserve it."  
  
"Fox, you are a promising student, Snape knows that. He also knows that you've had very few detentions and that you're head girl. He was determined to give you detention."  
  
"Are we going to start Mr Malfoy?" she asked standing.  
  
"No," he snorted. "You really don't want to Fox. I see your fighting yourself; you are positively dying to have a go at me. But, the head girl in you is telling you that I'm a member of staff and that you should listen to me. Which to you choose Fox? Vir, the girl I spent the summer with or Ginny, the girl who spent years hanging on Potters robes?"  
  
"I DID NOT SPEND YEARS HANGING ON HARRY'S EVERY WORD. I CAN NEVER GO BACK TO HOW I WAS BEFORE, none of us can. I HATE YOU; I HATE YOU FOR EVERYTHING. YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERY INCIDENT THAT HAS TWISTED MY WORLD. IT'S ABOUT TIME I AVENGED THOSE ACTIONS." She went to slap him, but he grabbed her wrists.  
  
"That's better Fox. You forget that you are included in each of my actions of late. You are wearing the necklace I gave to you."  
  
"Well," She pulled it from around her throat. "Here have it back. Give it to your precious Pansy."  
  
"That would be rather difficult, since as of this morning she is no longer MY Pansy. We're through; she decided I was pathetic allowing you to stay. She also saw weakness in my career."  
  
"I'm sorry you split up, but that's no reason for you to continue to torment me." Sighing she stood in front of him and looked down at their hands. He still held hers and the pendant, she looked up into his eyes and saw the barrier he placed over the window to his soul, her gaze was filled with sadness. Minutes ticked by as they silently looked into each other's eyes. He released her hands when he saw tears begin to well, repositioning himself carefully as not to break their connection he drew he sharply closer. Her body jerked forward and he rose, wrapping his arms possessively around her, he broke their eye contact. He wrenched her closer and fiercely claimed her lips with his, his tongue demanded entrance, which she willingly gave him. Her eyes closed and he made a noise from deep within his throat. His body was pressed against hers; she pushed back. Without breaking their kiss they rotated round so the backs of her legs were resting against the desk. He pulled away from her and possessively stared at her, a smirk curled on his lips. He kept his body touching hers and stroked her hair.  
  
"I bet Potter never did anything like that," he smirked.  
  
"Hmm, the dungeons never held that appeal." She smiled up at him and mussed up his perfectly styled hair.  
  
"Oh, what you mean is that Potty was too scared to kiss you like that."  
  
"No.... Yes, but honestly he hated the dungeons." Laughing he leaned back in and planted his lips back on hers. His hands snaked around to the front of her robes; he slipped the pendant into her and undid the clasp. She slid up on to the desk avoiding the cauldron; he removed the lip lock and lowered her down. His eyes had lost their harsh edge but it was replaced with lust. Suddenly he let go of her and shook himself.  
  
"Vir, we've been here over an hour. Go back to your dorm, Snape will be in here any second." She sat up and pulled back on her robe.  
  
"OK, bye." Standing she kissed his cheek and then left, her lips feeling swollen.  
  
****  
  
Vir ran her tongue subconsciously over her lips. She sighed and slipped into bed, her mind was in overdrive. She was thinking about Draco and where she stood with him. He was a member of staff though and a MALFOY. If he kept tormenting her in more than one way she'd never manage to survive the year. Little did she know that he was thinking thoughts along the same lines.  
  
*****  
  
Another short chapter but I have exams coming up and I need to revise. I'll try and keep posting but I can say that there'll be no longer chapters until after June 13th. 


	14. Upset

Chapter 11: - Upset  
  
Life continued at Hogwarts, Vir tried to study hard, ignoring the snide comments that were made by the Slytherins and the continual echo's of sympathy that the other houses offered. Draco was proving to be an irritation as well, he was a complete git in Potions but the glances he offered her occasionaly were different, un-Draco-ish. Vir became introverted and buried herself in her studies, her escape came rarely in the form of writing; both literature and factual in her diary, and in her art. It was Hallow'een and the majority of the school had abandoned the castle to visit Hogsmeade, she had, however, decided to sit in her room and draw. Pulling out an unfinished portrait she siezed her pencils and became to add the final shadowing. He was coming to life, she had opted for a simple pencil sketch rather than a painting or ink. The pencil lead showed the colour of his eyes and she hoped to enchant it so it moved like photographs. Lazily she trailled the pencil across the parchment, with each new stroke she tilted her head. After a while she sat back and bit her lip, nodding she smiled.  
  
"Finished," she said gleefully. She used her wand to float the picture to the wall and fix it. Standing she walked to the window and looked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, there was a cloud break through which rays of sunlight shone. By the lake she saw a solitary figure, the sunlight reflecting from his hair. Knowing full well who it was she grabbed her cloak and ran out to join him. He was throwing stones into the water, she closed in on him but stopped when she saw someone else, someone who had been blocked from view by a tree. Pug faced Pansy Parkinson was laughing at something Draco had said. Vir's eyes narrowed and she turned on her heel and stalked back to the castle. Returning to her room she ripped the picture from the wall and tore it in two. She removed the necklace he'd given her and wrapped it in the destroyed portrait. Wiping a stray tear that ran down her cheek she took the parcel and ventured to the dungeons. Writing 'Draco' on the package she left it on Snape's desk.  
  
*****  
  
Vir sat at the Gryffindor table aware of Malfoy's glare. As she left she saw that Snape was ignoring him which was quite unusual. She held her head high determined not to react, she would not give him that satisfaction. She went for a walk around the school to clear her head but on reaching the second floor she came across him in a deserted corridor.  
  
"Miss Weasley, step inside please," he stated flatly. There was a opening in the stone wall which she'd never seen before. Frowning she entered, he followed and the wall come door sealled behind them. In the minutes of tense silence she looked around the room. It held a bed, wardrobe and a desk, there was an adjoining room that Vir assumed was the bathroom. "What the Hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Do what?" she spat back.  
  
"Leave that lovely gift for me on Snape's desk you idiot." With each word his voice escalated.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," she lied.  
  
"This." He picked up a piece of torn parchement, the pendant and held them up. She assumed it was the portrait. "This, very nearly cost me my job here. What were you thinking you stupid girl?"  
  
"What made you think I drew that?"  
  
"Let's have a look shall we. I gave you this necklace a week before the start of term, it is unique. Who else would have it?"  
  
"Oh, so on one scrap of evidence you assume it was me."  
  
"It's not just a scrap of evidence it's undeniable proof that it was you." Closing his eyes he sighed. "I am guessing that due to the torn portrait I've upset you."  
  
"Give yourself a medal. You deserve any punishment Snape gives you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I am not going to take this laying down MALFOY. First you get me a detention and loose my house a load of house points. Then during the said detention you attack me. Not only are you satisfied with that but you belittle me and make me feel worthless. I took all of that because I thought you cared and couldn't show it because it would appear suspicious. But then today." She threw her hands up. "Today I see you and your supposed ex-fiancÃ©e laughing it up by the lake. If you thought I was just gonna take it you are wrong. Stuff the prophecy and stuff you." She turned from him and made a step to leave.  
  
"Stop being such a bitch. Get down of that pedestal you've put yourself on." She turned back to him, her eyes narrowed. Her hair appeared wild and redder than ever, his eyes appeared harder and colder than ever. "I know that I'm no saint but neither are you. Think about it you turned your back on Potty and turned to me, I took you in and bought you your school supplies. You haven't contacted your remaining family members in months and here you are lecturing me."  
  
"Now look who's trying to polish their halo."  
  
"Pansy was here for a reason, she was delivering a message from my father. Plus she was talking to Dumbledore about her little brother. We were just talking, why does it matter to you?" He threw the parchment and necklace onto the desk.  
  
"It doesn't" she turned away.  
  
"It does, it has mattered ever since you performed certain unforgivable curse on me. Before that even. Wait I understand you see me as your new Potter. A saviour, a knight in shining aromour." He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaning over he continued in whisper. "Well, your saviour is one of circumstance and your knights armour is dull. I am not nice nor have I ever been. You're seeing something that just isn't there." She could feel his breath tickling her cheek and was aware of how close he was.  
  
"You never were my knight, you incarcerated me, you lied and hurt and cheated me out so much. You really are nothing more than a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy." His eyes snapped open and his heart slowed, sure he'd been called that before but it actually cut into him when she said it. He backed away and sat at his desk playing with a quill.  
  
"Go," he commanded not looking at her. Vir glanced at him and then slipped out. He waited to hear the door click and then stood quickly. His chair fell over and he picked up some books and threw them. He unmade the bed and created as much destruction as he could manage. His eyes then came across the drawing and her pendant, sighing he picked them up and sat on the bed. He trailled his fingers over the lines of the drawing, he charmed the parchment to bond back together. The rip was still visible but less so, she had the makings of an artist, a natural talent. Glancing at the clock on the desk he realised it was time for the Hallow'een feast. He growlled and sticking the pendant in his pocked he left his robe billowing behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Vir watched people arrive back from Hogsmeade from her window. She saw Shane laughing with his friend Joanie and Colin Creevey being harassed by a Slytherin called Lucretia. They all looked happy and unaware of the threat that was residing in the castle. Walking away from the window she sat down on her chair and engrossed herself in her potions essay. She was tempted to write scathing comments about Draco in the margin but when the urge to do so became to great she restrained herself by deciding to take a nap. She curlled up on her bed and fell almost instantly asleep.  
  
*****  
  
She awoke to a gentle shaking, groaning she looked up. When her eyes adjusted she saw that it was Shane.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living." She groaned once more, wishing he was less cheerful.  
  
"Go 'way, Shane," she mumbled ramming her head under her pillow.  
  
"Not gonna happen, you missed the feast." His voice was stern but caring.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley, I know you. You love special occasions, something's wrong with you and I'm not going 'til you tell me what it is?" Frowning she removed her head from hiding and glared.  
  
"I wasn't hungry."  
  
"Liar, you're awful at lying."  
  
"It's Malfoy." She spat out his name venomously. "He is the most.... You know what he's been like, I have no idea how Ron put up with him for seven years. I'd have killed him."  
  
"That's it, Malfoy?" he laughed at her.  
  
"I really wasn't hungry."  
  
"Gin." Her eyes narrowed at him. "Habit, okay. If he's affecting you that badly, you are head girl you are better than that."  
  
"He was head boy last year, slept in your room. He shared our common room. I thought I knew him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, we spent the summer together. He took me in, I'm avoiding my brothers and I've left Harry."  
  
"Wow, Gin."  
  
"Now he's just making comments that hurt. If this summer hadn't happened they wouldn't but they do. I'm tired, I bet you are too, so...."  
  
"Yep, don't worry about Harry. You probably did the right thing leaving him, Malfoy is a two faced bleached blonde ferret." She laughed.  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Night, somewhere under it he has a heart. You were vunerable, he's done a nice thing. A miracle occured and now he's back to being himself." He left the room and she slumped down.  
  
*****  
  
"Miss Weasley, that is the third time you have ruined a simple potion." Snape growlled after a disasterous lesson in which Malfoy got covered in her potion and came out in purple boils. The victim was stood behind his mentor drinking a counter potion  
  
"Sorry," Vir mumbled.  
  
"It also always seems that Mr. Malfoy is always around you when your potion explodes."  
  
"Coincidence, I'm pre-occupied."  
  
"I do not care about your personal life, I understand you have been under a lot of stress recently but you must concentrate." She was taken aback, Snape was being almost caring. Christmas was hurtling towards them and she couldn't concentrate around him. "You will write a two foot essay on the art of potion making."  
  
"Yes, Sir." She walked over to her bag and piled her belongings in. She then ran out to sign up to stay for Christmas and was disappointed to find that Shane was returning home. Scanning the list she noticed that all of her year's Gryffindor were leaving. She entered the Great Hall and sat down, she ate quietly and then wished Shane a good holiday as he'd be leaving early the following morning. She then retired to her room to start her extra potions essay.  
  
*****  
  
AN: - I know time kinda flew in that chapter, but I knew that if I didn't speed this up I'd still be writing this in ten years. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm aiming for a 100 so please review ::author gets on knees and begs::. 


	15. Christmas

Chapter 13: - Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
Christmas Eve brought a fresh snowfall; Vir joined everyone else outside to partake in a snow fight. Dumbledore was irritated that he couldn't participate but had great fun watching everyone else. There were only about twenty students left along with Dumbledore, Binns, McGonagall and Malfoy. Vir howled with laughter when a first year hit McGonagall with a snowball to the back of her neck. She made a perfect snowball and sought out Malfoy, she was going to get her revenge. He was hiding from several third years behind the Dumbledore memorial. She edged closer and crept up behind him throwing the snowball at the last minute at his neck. She giggled as he jumped with the initial impact and as the snow dropped down between his neck and robes. He shouted and turned to see her. Her hair was wild and held a few flakes and her cheeks were glowing. He glowered but that just caused her to laugh more.  
  
"You will pay for that Weasley," he growled. She set off at a sprint as he picked up a pile of snow. She could hear him closing in on her as she ran into the courtyard. "You can't escape from me now Fox."  
  
"Don't you call me Fox, Ferret." She aimed another snowball that hit his knees.  
  
"Fighting talk." He threw his snowball that hit her shoulder. He laughed evilly, she growled and knelt down to make another snowball. A shadow appeared over her and when she looked up she saw him dump a small mountain of snow on her. He started to escape and she tore after him snow in hand. He slowed and she caught him ramming the snow into his hair and neck. He turned on her and she looked at his shoulder before looking up at him. A wicked smile flashed across her face and she slipped a leg behind his and pushed him over. He tripped and landed in a snow bank. She let out a laugh; he lay in the snow and his hair blended into the white frost. His grey eyes stared up at her with a playful glint; she extended her hand to help him up. He took it and pulled, she fell down landing on top of him. She squealed and a smile played on his lips, her hair fell down and began to tickle his face. They closed in on one another and met in a brief kiss before he pulled away.  
  
"Fox, as pleasurable as this is I'm getting soaked." Draco smiled. She stood up and smiled back. "Not going to help me up?"  
  
"Not after last time," she replied placing her hands firmly on her hips. He scooped up some snow and stood up.  
  
"Come on then, let's go back inside." He took the snow placed it down her neck.  
  
"That was evil, Malfoy," she growled staring into his eyes as they left the courtyard.  
  
"Malfoy does mean evil you know." They walked back to the castle picking up an extra bit of snow to leave for Filch. She left him at the top of the main staircase and proceeded to her personal bathroom, which was adjoined, to her bedroom. She ran a bath with lilac scented bubbles and slipped into the foamy water.  
  
*****  
  
Vir wrapped herself in a fluffy crimson robe and then went into the common room. She slumped into her favourite spot on the sofa by the fire and picked up her book, 'Guardian Angel' by Sara Paretsky. She opened at her marked page and began to read. By the time she reach the middle of the page there was a head grinning at her from the fire.  
  
"Boo," the head called. She shot her eyes to the fire to see Draco.  
  
"Er, what are doing?" she asked peering from over the pages.  
  
"Nothing just thought I'd talk to you."  
  
"And why are you doing that?"  
  
"I'm bored all right." Despite his position on the staff he still acted like a pupil. "It was either you or cauldron cleaning. Much as I love cleaning those cauldrons are sparkling and I didn't want to wear them away."  
  
"Oh, so I came second then."  
  
"A very close second. So, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading." He peered closer.  
  
"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted a game of chess or exploding snap."  
  
"All right then, come up here; the password's 'Chilli Peppers'."  
  
"Bye." He disappeared and she replaced her bookmark and waited.  
  
*****  
  
No less than twenty minutes after their conversation Vir was beating Draco at chess.  
  
"CHECKMATE!" she announced laughing.  
  
"No if I just... no if I...ARGH!" He threw down the piece he was holding and shook his head.  
  
"Hard luck, Malfoy." Vir stood up from the chess table and sat back on the sofa. Opening a chest that doubled up as a table she removed two bottles of butterbeer and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. She laughed as he continued to find a way of winning the chess game.  
  
"Drink?" she asked holding up the bottle. Grunting he made his way over to her and sitting down next to her, took the bottle.  
  
"Thanks." He took a large gulp of the liquid and looked at her. He took her bottle and placed it with his on the table. He put his hand on her cheek and made small circles with his thumb. She edged closer to him and rested her hand on his leg. Her eyes closed as they became closer and their mouths met. He trailed his tongue over her lower lip and ran it over her teeth. Her mouth opened and he slid his tongue inside. The kissed fiercely and her hands ran through his hair and down his back. His hand slipped under her robe and massaged her flesh. She moaned as he pulled away and looked at her. "Do you want this?"  
  
"Yes, just not here." She nodded her head vehemently and stood up, taking his hand to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Vir lay closely next to Draco with her head resting on his chest. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her soft hair. He remembered the last time he woke up next to her. That time wasn't as pleasant, she'd woken him up with a scream and he was suffering from a huge hangover. The last time was all fake, a show for Lucius. Her smooth pale skin was pressed against his and he knew she was there of her free will. She moaned in her sleep snuggling further into his shoulder. Part of him realised that he'd broken several rules the night before; the other half didn't care. He kissed her and watched her closely, her eyelids fluttered open and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Hmm," she sighed.  
  
"Morning." She smiled lazily. "You aren't planning on screaming are you?"  
  
"No, you don't look that bad." He laughed and she curled up closer next to him.  
  
"So do you still think I'm nothing more than a Death Eater?" Her head shot up to allow her to look in his eyes.  
  
"No, and I never did. I know you're more than that. If you weren't well..." She blushed. "I wouldn't have." He sat up and pulled her into a hug, before kissing her nose.  
  
"Come on then Miss Weasley, time to get up."  
  
"But Mr Malfoy, I'm happy here."  
  
"Well I'm staving and I happen to love Christmas."  
  
"Christmas? Ooh." She leapt out of bed and pulling on her dressing robe she went out to the common room. Draco stayed in her bed for a little while before picking up his clothes and dressing. He moved into the common room and saw Vir sat by the tree looking at the individually wrapped parcels.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked going to sit next to her.  
  
"I don't deserve these. Bill, Charlie and Fred and George all sent me gifts. Why should I have been the only one that was in that house that got to live?" A tear drifted down her cheek, which she harshly swept away.  
  
"But you were, be glad of that." He reached out to her to pull her into a hug, but she shrugged away.  
  
"Don't, I shouldn't be here when they aren't."  
  
"Virginia, don't blame yourself. I was there too remember, it wasn't your fault it was that man who I have the displeasure of calling Father."  
  
"But we could have stopped it, I know it wasn't you."  
  
"Open your gifts, no one blames you." He handed her a gift. Slowly she opened the paper and found a beautiful writing set. Holding the gift tag she read, 'To Ginny, Merry Christmas, Love Bill'.  
  
"Pretty," Putting it carefully on one side she picked up another parcel. 'To Ginnikins, Merry Christmas, Gred and Forge'. "Uh oh." When she opened the package she expected a bang but instead found a kit, a 'WWW pranksters kit'. With a laugh she put it with the writing set. There was a small neatly wrapped box from Hermione, a pair of earrings whose stones changed colour to match the outfit. Harry sent her a wizarding wireless; Shane gave her an exquisite peacock feather quill and a bottle of purple ink. She picked up a largish parcel and unwrapped it to find a slumbering yellowish white dragon. The note read, 'Gin, this is the hide of my favourite dragon, lots of love Charlie.' Draco exploded into hysterics, as did Vir, which woke the slumbering creature who growled, spat a little fire and then went back to sleep. "It's just like you."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that grumpy in the morning," he replied defensively. She smiled and picked up the last gift. She read the tag first, 'Vir, I'm sorry, Draco'. She looked up at him. "Open it." She removed the ribbon and removed the gold paper. The gift was something she had seen before; it was her pendant. "I have a reason to give this to you now."  
  
"Thank you, it's lovely." She reached and hugged him, the small dragon toy getting in the way. He picked up the necklace and fastened it around her throat. "I had better get dressed."  
  
"I'll see you at breakfast." Nodding she kissed him firmly on his mouth as he left her alone and then went to dress. She found a pretty purple sweater and long black woollen skirt. Quickly donning the clothes she ran a brush through her hair and applied a little make up. She appeared to glow and picking up the dragon she skipped happily to the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
AN: - Another chapter for all my wonderful reviewers I hope ya liked it. I'll try and have some more for ya as soon as I can. I finally have a direction in which to take this but it's set over sixteen plus years and there will be a sequel so bear with the time jumps. Also I'm not really sure how to approach sex in a PG 13 way so I hope it didn't offend anyone or that it was understated. Plus for a final little note I wrote a short little piece about Draco and Ginny http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=810282 please read and review. 


	16. Quidditch

Chapter 14: - Quidditch  
  
For the third time that week Vir threw up before breakfast. Groaning she sank to her knees and sighed.  
  
"Gin, are you all right?" Shane knocked gently on the door. Standing slowly she wiped her mouth.  
  
"Yes," she walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"You should go and see Pomfrey. She'll be able to give you a potion or something."  
  
"I will," she nodded and finished dressing.  
  
"Gin, promise me you'll go straight after potions. Yuk, potions, Malfoy and Snape."  
  
"I'll go after potions, okay." She smiled and left for the Great Hall.  
  
*****  
  
Vir spent the potions lesson smiling; Shane was still being annoying about her visiting Pomfrey. She and Draco had been getting on well, they met in either his room or in one of the unused dungeons. Most of the time they just talked and held each other, kissing occasionally and he regularly helped her with her potions homework. He caused her to smile and feel better about most situations. Luckily it was a secret, however Snape became suspicious when he saw her wearing the pendant. When the afore mentioned professor saw her smiling he glowered. She continued working and secretly smiled at Draco. They had a meeting arranged for that night in the dungeon and she couldn't wait. At the end of the lesson she went to the hospital wing and waited patiently for Madame Pomfrey. When she arrived Vir escorted her to a bed and asked that the symptoms be described. Tutting the mediwitch ran a wand over her and then sat down.  
  
"Erm, Miss Weasley. The reason that you have been feeling unwell is that you are pregnant. From what I can tell you're about two months gone." Vir's mouth dropped. "I assume that the child is Mr Potters."  
  
"No, it's... no." The girl sat stunned.  
  
"I take it that you will inform him, I have to tell the Headmaster."  
  
"Could you wait a while, please?" She felt her eyes sting.  
  
"Of course, but arrangements will have to be made. There are alternatives, the baby could be adopted."  
  
"No, I want the baby. Thank you Madame."  
  
"I will excuse you from afternoon lessons and I need you to check in with me next month. I'll give you a potion for the morning sickness." She disappeared then returned with a glass of a thick sticky green liquid. Drinking it quickly she then thanked the elder woman and left. She hurried back to her room firstly acquiring a sandwich from the kitchen. She was glad to be excused from classes because this was big. She didn't know how to tell Draco, let alone her family. Sitting on the couch she placed a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes. A smile spread over her face, she took out her diary and flicked back to Christmas Eve that was it, the night a baby started to come into existence. On the 24th of September she wrote, 'Baby!!!!' in large loopy script. An incredible urge came over her to find Draco at that moment, she walked calmly down to the dungeons greeting Nearly Headless Nick who was arguing with the Bloody Baron. She tapped lightly on the door of the potions classroom and entered. The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins turned to look at her.  
  
"Professor is Mr Malfoy in, please?" she asked politely.  
  
"No." The professor growled.  
  
"Thank you." She quickly left feeling her face turn bright red with embarrassment. "You idiot, why did you do that?"  
  
"Because Weasley, an idiot is precisely what you are." A smile spread across her face at the caustic remark. She turned and met his cold grey eyes, which held a twinkle.  
  
"Draco, do I need to remind you of a certain incident involving a forbidden curse?"  
  
"Hmmm, no. I remember." He placed a hand behind her head and steered her closer for a searing kiss.  
  
"What if someone sees us?" she asked when they broke apart.  
  
"Let them see." He came in for another kiss but she stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.  
  
"I need to talk to you, not here. Tonight."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't meet with you. I have a group of Gryffindors lives to make Hell with potions detention." Nodding she eased him into the classroom and then retreated in defeat. And so it went for a week, every time she tried to tell him he had to be elsewhere. By the following Friday she was ready to explode. Along with the rest of the school she went down to the quidditch pitch to watch the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Draco was to referee the game and was expected to throw the game in Ravenclaw's favour. Half way through the game Vir became sick of his biased behaviour, she left the stands and walked down onto the field.  
  
"Sonorus," she said pointing her wand at herself. Her magnified voice boomed: "Draco Malfoy land that broom immediately." All eyes in the stands went to the head girl. The teams halted play, with the exception of one Gryffindor chaser who decided to throw the quaffle through the goal. "I'm not asking you, Malfoy I'm telling you."  
  
"Sonorus," he said pointing his wand at himself. "Miss Weasley, kindly leave the pitch you are disrupting play."  
  
"I will do no such thing. If you won't come down here then everyone can here what I have to say." She completely lost control of her emotions, felt power build inside her and her eyes held a dangerous glint. "I'm pregnant, Draco. I do not appreciate the father of my child riding around on his broom like Viktor Krum or Harry Potter being biased against my house team." Murmurs could be heard from all around the stands.  
  
"WHAT?" Draco's already magnified voice along with his shout deafened half of the crowd.  
  
"I'm pregnant and you Mr Malfoy are responsible. Congratulations, you did one thing Harry never did." Vir had never been vindictive before but she felt compelled to do this. Draco steered his broom down and looked her squarely in the eyes.  
  
"Virginia?" Her eyes glistened with malice and something else, something unidentifiable.  
  
"That's right, Malfoy. You bedded a Weasley and now the consequences are known." She heard footsteps behind her and released the excess power with a spell that knocked everyone on the pitch out except Draco. The players dropped of their brooms one by one. He looked at the unconscious forms of Vir, Potter, Granger and several Weasley's. Dismounting the broom with rapid grace he picked up Vir's limp body and took it to the hospital wing. He placed her body on the bed and watched Madam Pomfrey fuss over her. Draco gripped her hand and sat by the bedside, emotions racing through him. He was livid, ecstatic, concerned, saddened and pleased, his throat constricted as none of the healer's methods were having any effect. Vir had a pulse and was alive, as was the child but she showed no signs of life. Angry footsteps sounded behind him as the healer retreated to her office.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape bellowed, Draco turned to him.  
  
"Professor, I..." He was cut of by a sharp glare.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." The potions master joined him by the bedside. "Care to explain why Miss Weasley would make up such a lie?"  
  
"I can only assume...." He was going to lie himself, but as he held her hand he was compelled to tell the truth. "It's a long story, sir. I would rather explain when the Headmaster is present."  
  
"Very well, he is currently reviving those outside that she stunned." He placed her wand on the bedside table. "She destroyed her wand in the process. Stupid girl."  
  
For several long painful minutes Draco and Snape sat alone in the infirmary watching over Vir's limp body. Suddenly the door slammed open and several infuriated people stood. Granger had a firm hold on Potter's shoulder, his hand flexed and he was ready to pounce. The Weasley's behind him were equally prepared, but one figure forced his way through and stood menacingly, taking large steps and growing ever closer to his goal. Lucius Malfoy. The man was incensed he looked ready to tear his son to shreds, snatching at Draco's robes he pulled him to a room at the end of the hospital wing.  
  
"Father, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Silence." To accentuate his statement he swiped his hand across Draco's face. "Tell me that whore wasn't telling the truth? Tell me that you didn't sleep with her. When did you stop listening to me?"  
  
"I haven't stopped listening; Father you told me to rape her. That was all I did."  
  
"Imbecile!" The elder man drew back his fist and caught his sons jaw. "You are supposed to be the greatest, instead you are working for that snivelling excuse for a Pureblood. Start proving your worth instead of sleeping with any girl that takes your fancy. A Weasley that is nearly as bad as a Muggle."  
  
"She is important, Father. Not just to me but to the future of the Pureblood society. I thought that was important, we need her. I have to get that help anyway I can, so go ahead hit me and then I can go back to her side. Because I care for her." Lucius was taken aback by his son's outburst and reacted as he always did. He reacted with violence; he thrust his fist into Draco's gut this was followed by a swift uppercut to his jaw. The younger of the two reeled back into the door as the attack continued, he took each blow without question as he always did. He knew eventually his father would tire and would leave him alone. He was stunned when two tall red heads entered the room and wrenched the elder man away. Catching his breath Draco righted himself and followed. Lucius spat at the foot of Virginia's bed as he left the room, his hair only slightly out of place. The blonde man that remained brushed his hair out of his eyes and walked back to her bed. All eyes centred on him.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered at the eldest Weasleys who rescued him. The healer attempted to repair some of the damage, but he brushed her off. "Go on then Potter, hit me. You're dying to do so."  
  
"No." Emerald green met with mercury grey and then both sets of eyes returned to the inanimate body that was before them. Snape, Granger, Dumbledore's ghost and the four Weasleys stood quietly.  
  
"Mr Malfoy I believe we need to have a discussion now."  
  
Bet ya all expected that didn't ya? I'm so in debt to all my reviewers who keep inspiring me to continue this fic.  
  
Princess of Mordor (thanks for the continued reviewing), sonja cossey (I'm not necessarily making this funny), sassinak (I'm really pleased you decided to continue reading this fic and I hope it continues to improve), Athena Lionfire16 (glad there's less confusion here, but be warned there is some more coming), Katy Kat (thanks for reviewing). This chapter is for each of you. Rissa ^_^ 


	17. Consequences

Chapter 15: - Consequences  
  
"Mr Malfoy I believe we need to have a discussion now." Dumbledore's ghost stated. Draco looked at all those present in the room, the Weasleys, Potter, Granger, Snape and Dumbledore. To his surprise not one of them looked angry, he nodded dumbly.  
  
"May we discuss this here, Professor?"  
  
"Of course, Severus escort out guests to my office for some tea." The ghost said.  
  
"No, I want to only have to explain this once. If Lucius can restrain himself I'd like him to be here too."  
  
"We threw him out," the elder Weasley stated. Taking a long look at Vir's body.  
  
"I never intended for this to happen. This summer I changed her; she grew up. Stopped being Potter's bloody lapdog. When I found her, she lashed out and thought I killed her parents, which by the way I didn't. She expected me to kill her; she was scared. I don't blame her, anyway, I gave her a room and had a gown made for her. We were having a party, to celebrate my graduation and I didn't want her to miss out. We had a fight over something trivial and she stormed out. I followed her and we talked and became friends. You." He glared at Harry before continuing. "You were so insistent that I was out to get her that she left you unceremoniously. I'm sure you remember. She stayed with me until term began and she no idea I was here. The first day of term when Snape gave her the detention and left me to run it, we talked got carried away. Then we met in secret not just to have our relationship but also to talk. I often help her with homework. Then at Christmas..." He felt extremely embarrassed telling this to his mentor, headmaster and her brothers. He looked at her closing his eyes. "At Christmas we went that step further. I didn't intend on this happening and I will resign. I apologise that I disappointed you."  
  
Draco opened his eyes and ran a flustered hand through his hair, wincing when his fingers brushed a cut above his right eye. He gripped his paramour's hand and looked at her broken wand. A unicorn hair was sticking out of it. Everyone watched him, saying nothing.  
  
"So, she is pregnant?" one of the twins asked.  
  
"Quite possibly," he replied.  
  
"Wow, our little Gin. Who'd have thought it?" the other said.  
  
"Malfoy, she'll be all right." Granger smiled at him, going as far as to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Raiding his head, Draco saw Dumbledores eyes hold a twinkle; Snape on the other hand was livid but silently seethed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I can see that you care deeply for Miss Weasley but cavorting with students is unacceptable. However, I am aware that Miss Weasley is only a year younger and I therefore feel your resignation unnecessary."  
  
"But, Headmaster..." Snape began.  
  
"Severus, unless Miss Weasley says anything to insinuate a misconduct then he shall remain as your understudy. However, certain rules must be laid down. Meet with me in my office once Virginia is fully healed. I wish to see her as well." With that the ghost left with Snape following.  
  
*****  
  
Vir stood in the sterile white place with the third opposite her. The third had changed form; instead of resembling the person she had met only once before it looked more obscure.  
  
"W... what happened?" she enquired.  
  
"Your power has begun to manifest itself, you were angry and you unleashed that power on those around you."  
  
"But Draco was unaffected and I was mad at him."  
  
"My child, you are two are members of our circle outbursts of magic will not affect you in quite the same way. He absorbed enough of the spell to feel disorientated."  
  
"But why did I do this?" Her face contorted into a frown.  
  
"We all do strange things when we are in love with someone, you bond to him is more supernatural than most. Stay here for a moment listen and you can hear him then return to him." She vanished leaving Vir alone in the whiteness.  
  
"I assume, one of you is Bill, the other Charlie and the twins are Fred and George. But I don't know which is which." Draco voice echoed...  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sat next to Harry and whispered something to him.  
  
"Malfoy, you know Ginny's brothers don't you?" he said.  
  
"I assume, one of you is Bill, the other Charlie and the twins are Fred and George. But I don't know which is which."  
  
"Even our own mother couldn't tell us apart by sight, Malfoy so we doubt you could," one said. Nodding Draco barely listened but the one with the fang earring was Bill, the other in leather was Charlie. Realising Vir was cold Draco muttered a warming charm on the blankets. He wished she'd wake up and punch him for doing this to her. Pomfrey was buzzing around trying to heal him but each time she approached he shot her an ice-cold stare and she scampered away. Fred and George left along with Harry saying something about an investors meeting and Hermione went with them. So Draco was left in the infirmary with Vir's oldest brothers watching her. He wanted to obtain some of her favourite belongings so she'd be more comfortable but he daren't leave her. He made a mental list of things she loved, her crystal wand, her fluffy slippers and her dragon. He smiled as he thought of that dragon and couldn't help but remember Christmas.  
  
Vir entered the Great Hall beaming, her skin glowed and she wore simple clothes that she'd chosen for a combination of comfort and shape. Draco suppressed a smile as she bounced to the table and sat opposite him. She then placed something he recognised on the table, her silvery dragon. It walked up and down the table and made a grand show of fluttering its wings at McGonagall. It returned to Draco and spat a fireball at him before allowing its owner to pet him. It then tried to eat an owl that arrived for the headmaster and, after failing, flew round in circles above a sixth year Slytherins head before returning to sleep between Vir and Draco.  
  
Draco was pulled from his recollection by a hand gripping his. His eyes snapped to Vir's face she smiled up at him, her eyes open to slits. He pressed his lips to her forehead and gently planted a kiss.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, the baby?" She sounded drowsy.  
  
"It's fine, your brothers are here." She turned her head away from him and saw her red haired brothers.  
  
"Bill, Charlie." She hugged them and smiled, before she returned to Draco. "What did they do to you?"  
  
"Oh, this. It's nothing, I'll be back to my usual handsome self in no time."  
  
"I see that beating didn't deflate the Malfoy ego then?" Charlie grinned.  
  
"Who did it?" she asked.  
  
"No-one, it's nothing. Honestly."  
  
"Lucius, the bastard." Bill replied for him.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed, her hand timidly raised her hand to his skin and ran her fingers lightly over her his injuries. He failed to show any pain as she touched his bruises and cuts; this caused her to cringe. "Oh, Draco. Why hasn't Madame Pomfrey healed these?"  
  
"The brainiac wouldn't let her." Charlie explained to his little sister.  
  
"Since you continue to talk about me I'm going to go and get you something's." Draco grumbled.  
  
"Ohhh, I'll be back in my dorm in no time. There's no need, I'm just tired." She turned to her brothers. "Bill, will you use your charm to get me out of here?"  
  
"All right, but just because it's you Virginia anyone else would be forced to suffer. Charlie and I need to have a long discussion with you so you must be sure you're feeling up to that."  
  
"Second thought, I'll stay here and I'll leave when I'm told. Promise me that you won't touch a hair on his head though."  
  
*****  
  
Eventually Vir was released into her eldest brothers care and was ordered to report to the Headmaster. She sat in front of the desk next to Draco, who held her hand and moved his thumb in comforting circles. Snape stood by Dumbledore's chair with McGonagall; Bill was sat isolated at the back of the room.  
  
"Right, we have a little predicament." Dumbledore began. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley we cannot condone your behaviour but we cannot deny that you care for one another. If this were last year we would greet your relationship with open arms, so to speak. The interhouse relationship would have possibly have united the houses ending a centuries old feud that has little relevance today." Snape made a little noise of protest but stayed quiet. "Usually, Mr Malfoy your resignation would be demanded. However, that I feel would be unjust. Your feelings towards one another are quite clear; I believe fate dictated this and who am I to dabble with fate? Therefore the three of us have come up with a set of rules, they be explained to you individually as they are different for teacher and pupil." They were dismissed and Draco went off with Snape and Vir was led away by McGonagall.  
  
*****  
  
Vir sat alone in a chair by the fire, she let each tear drip from her eyes and roll uninterrupted down her face. Making no sound she reflected on what she had lost, her Head Girl privileges had been reduced to nearly all the unpleasant chores. She could no longer see Draco in Potions, (when McGonagall announced this she caused a vase to explode) and she was forbidden to visit Hogsmeade. There was however a positive side, she and Draco had been designated a flat for themselves. Really it was only a dungeon classroom that had a sofa, chairs and a table. The fire was roaring but the damp air lingered, Vir waited in hope that Draco would come to her in their space. A clock ticked, tick, tock, tick, tock, she found the repetitive sounds comforting. Her crystal wand lay on the table in front of her, the firelight refracting on contact with it. She would have done anything to go back a year, to when she thought she was head over heels for Harry and when she had her family. But even if she could she wouldn't, that would mean loosing Draco, loosing their child. A price she would be unwilling to pay. Her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. 


	18. No Smoke Without Fire

**Chapter 16: - No Smoke Without Fire**

Smoke billowed from behind her, the flames licked at the stone of the ancient castle. Students were collapsed on the grass gasping for air, black smudges adorning their faces. She heard a yell and whipped around, her hair matched the colour of the fire and collided with her face. She saw the blonde man wielding his wand escaping the ruin. She felt her throat constrict and her heart stop, the baby nestled in her arms felt like a lead bundle. The man stopped dead in his tracks staring at her, all sounds of coughing and screaming ceased to be heard by either of them. Another man stepped between them and yelled,

"Expelliarmus!" The blonde's wand flew into the others outstretched hand. The blonde shot backwards, his head colliding with a rock, she screamed and ran to his side.

"Drac," she gasped. Blood poured from a wound in the back of his skull. "Draco." He smiled at her weakly, his eyes looked at the baby she held. He extended his hand to her, she took it and he gave it a reassuring squeeze before his body fell limp. She bowed her head slightly then noticing a glimmer of silver of the ground she smiled secretly. Her lips brushed his forehead and a single tear dropped from her eye. She seized the dagger and hiding it under the girl she stood and approached the other man.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Harry, oh I've been so horrid," she sobbed. Retrieving the knife she hugged him, the baby resting between them and when she was in an opportune position she drove the metal weapon into his back. She pushed him away, watching him fall to the ground and stood proudly over his body.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, HARRY BLOODY POTTER. NO IDEA AT ALL! HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM, I LOVED HIM. AND YOU COULDN'T HANDLE THAT. YOU DESERVE EVERY BIT OF PUNISHMENT HE GIVES YOU WHEN YOU'RE BOTH IN HADES," she shouted. The man she'd stabbed was now dead; she was going to take control. Life imprisonment in Azkaban was not an issue, with her Father in law as Minister of Magic no-one would dare send her there. Her fiery red hair blew around her; she was in charge.

*****

Was that strange? Hmmm, it was written at some unearthly hour so please forgive my general sloppiness with this. Well what do ya think???? Please review I always appreciate reading your comments, they inspire my continuance and allow me to improve the quality. Thanks to y'all.

Rissa ^_^


	19. Holiday Plans

**Chapter 17: - Holiday Plans**

Vir's head snapped up and she gasped a cool arm was draped around her shoulders and instinctively she screamed and jumped up. She withdrew her wand pointed it at the sleeping form next to her. Two silvery grey eyes burned through the darkness at her, and a laugh echoed around the room.

"Is that you Drac?" Her bottom lip quivered but she held her voice steady.

"Who else would it be?" His voice held a flicker of amusement. "Lumos," he commanded. His eyes fell upon her, her lips trembled and her whole body was shivering.

"Idiot. You stupid insensitive git. Argh," she snarled, shaking with relief.

Standing to face her concern swept over him, he reached out to touch her and felt her cold, clammy skin. "Vir, are you all right?" She nodded, collapsing into his arms and sobbing uncontrollably.

*****

It took Draco nearly an hour to convince her to talk, after her initial reaction she was silent but agitated. At the slightest noise she jumped, screaming when she heard an owl hoot. He simply held her and smoothed out her silky auburn hair whispering comfort every so often.

"Draco?" He was so used to the silence that her speech made him jump slightly. Her voice was small and timid and held an air of uncertainty.

"Yep?"

"Is it... Your not... Harry didn't..." Each time she began she was unable to face the implication that Draco might be dead.

"I'm right here, what is it?" he reassured.

"You're not _dead are you?" She was barely audible and though he found humour in the idea that he was somehow not living he decided not to let her know that._

"Of course I'm not, Fox. Why would I be dead?" She gazed up at him with puffy eyes and bit her lip.

"Did I kill Harry?" Desperation was apparent in her tone. 

"Harry? Last time I checked Potter was very much alive and verbally assaulting me and unless you've been somewhere I didn't know about then I presume he's still alive." She released a long breath she'd been unknowingly holding. "What's this all about?"

"I had a dream that Hogwarts was a ruin, Harry killed you and that I killed Harry. It was so real." A small cry left her throat as she buried herself into Draco's shoulder.

"I'm going nowhere, Vir. Look the Easter holidays are coming up soon, so why don't we leave Hogwarts and stay somewhere less inhabited?" Changing the topic had a positive effect on her.

"Where?" she asked still muffled by his robes.

"Well, your choice. There's the Manor, obviously, our Scottish retreat and one below Pendle Hill, that's Mothers. Erm, then abroad we have a place in The Far East, one on the Continent, and one in New York."

"Really?" Her head came up and she looked at him disbelievingly.

"Of course, I collect brooms and my parents collect property. We can stay in any of them."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Well, the one in New York is relatively new, it's in Manhattan. Father was feeling particularly flushed that week and has spent the past six months grumbling that he spent $4 million on it. Mother wasn't exactly best pleased. The other abroad places are rather isolated and dull. The Manor is, well I spend too much time there, if we stay in Scotland, well we may as well be here. So Pendle might be as good as anywhere else, but it's bloody useless for a tan. But like I said it's up to you."

"Pendle sounds fine enough to me. So long as it's quiet and there are no other Weasley's, Potters or Grangers."

"Nope there are however my broomsticks?"

"And how many brooms do you have?" She queried her eyebrows raised and a smile playing on her lips. Using his thumb he wiped her eyes and cheeks from the remnants of her salty tears.

"I've lost count, but some of them are pretty rare. If I'd married Pansy I'd have got my hands on the last Moontrimmer in the country." Vir smiled at him and rested her head against his chest.

"What time is it?"

"Hmm, almost ten."

"I should go back to my dorm, I can't loose any more privileges. Wandering the corridors late at night is one of the few I have left, besides, unlike you and Herm, Shane and I get along and I should really talk to him." She shrugged.

"He didn't visit you in the infirmary?"

"Yep, it was a little strained. Especially because Bill was there been a domineering prat." She kissed his cheek and stood. "Goodnight, thanks."

"Will you be all right?" he asked, his usually emotionless eyes betraying him and showing concern.

"Shane'll only be next door. Night." Nodding he watched her leave, knowing she was right to return alone. He wished he was by her side, they had to talk, some of his questions were answered by gestures she made, but some were more complex. He could tell she planned to keep the baby; she placed a hand over her stomach whenever she had felt threatened. He wanted to know of her future plans if she had any and did they concern him?

*****

Vir stood in her common room looking at Shane; he smiled at her and then approached her. Extending his arms he enveloped her in a bear hug that said more than any number of words. When they split they smiled and sat in the chairs.

"So you and Malfoy?" he asked.

"We're together. Don't be mad, I wanted to tell you."

"How? He's... He's..."

"He's a Malfoy." She finished for him. "But, he's, oh, he's Draco. He isn't what you think. Herm, Harry, everyone has him down as being evil, a Death Eater, a former servant of Voldemort. I know him, he's nothing like that."

"Hey, it's okay with me. I really can't judge Malfoy can I? His family is pretty much like mine, if I was the perfect son I'd be exactly like him." He shrugged and smiled.

"No. Shane, you are like him. He has no mark, Voldemorts or anyone's. He has a tough exterior that may seem impenetrable but he isn't evil. Your childhood was different to his, your parents showed you love. He's never said it but I don't think his ever have, that's how he got his shell, that's something you don't have. Make sense?"

"You're saying that if Malfoy had received a little love and attention he'd have been a Ravenclaw?"

"No, he'd have known that there was a choice between dark and light. And he wouldn't have necessarily had a battle within himself. He's no more evil than you nor I," she concluded.

"What are you doing for the hols?" he enquired. The topic changed suddenly, Vir knew Shane hated talking about his father.

"Oh, we're going to stay somewhere near Pendle Hill." She replied. "You?"

"Erm, I was going to stay here but my presence has been demanded at home. I'm tired, night Gin. Congrats." With that he left.

*****

Draco notified his mother that he'd be staying at her ancestral family home. She promptly replied with a letter delivered to his and Vir's room. He read the parchment and his smile slipped off his face.

"What is it, Drac?" Vir asked her brow knitted with concern.

"Mother says that Lucius has been selected to become the next Minister of Magic. He's been using my connection to you as a Weasley and your family's murder as his campaign. Fudge retires next week, a profile will be in the '_Prophet' tomorrow."_

"That.... Draco that's... How?"

"Easy, money. He will have bought everyone on that select committee. He is up to something, I'm not sure I like it."

*****


	20. Minister Malfoy

**Chapter 18: - Minster of Magic**

Virginia sat at Gryffindor table waiting for the post to arrive; she looked up at Draco who appeared apprehensive. The eyes of those around her looked from her to Draco whispering. The Hogwarts rumour mill was in full force and Vir wished it wasn't. With a flutter of wings owls descended on the Hall, a large Tawny perched on Vir's shoulder and offered its leg. She removed the newspaper and she placed the payment in the leather pouch tied to its leg. The front-page headline declared **_'MINISTER MALFOY'. Students all around the hall who'd received this were gasping with surprise and shock. Vir looked at her beau who shrugged, she felt little need to read on knowing it was possibly safer. This stopped the discussion of her and Draco at least._**

*****

"Ginny, is it true then?" Colin Creevey shouted running down the hall to catch her before Potions.

"Is what true?" She hadn't intended on being so abrupt but any rumour needed to be quashed.

"That you and Malfoy are together and that the Minister is fully behind your relationship?"

"Yes it's true, Draco and I are together I told everyone days ago, why can't you all listen. As for Lucius I have no idea if he supports us or not."

"Are you really preggers?" Shane's little sister Stephanie asked approaching.

"Yes!"

"I never thought that a Malfoy would stoop so low as to fall for a Weasel." The brown haired Slytherin sneered.

"Steph, don't start!" Shane began in Vir's defence standing next to her.

"Shut up, Shane. You're a disappointment. I can't really blame you Weasel; Malfoy is quite good looking. You do realise what a little slut you are don't you?"

"STEPH! Stop it now. Five points from Slytherin for disregard of authority." Shane stared down at his sibling menacingly.

"But Shane she's obviously a WHORE..." **_SLAP__. The sound of Vir's hand connecting with Stephanie's face echoed down the hallway. Footsteps could be heard coming from the dungeon and Draco stood ominously over the crowd that had gathered._**

"What is going on here, may I ask?" he queried. A flourish of red was appearing on the younger girls cheek. "Miss Weasley?"

"Nothing, Sir." Vir lied looking quickly at Shane.

"You two get to potions and Miss Edwards shouldn't you be in Transfiguration?"

"I'll get you later, Weasley." Stephanie mumbled under her breath as she stalked off. Draco then led Shane and Vir to the dungeon.

*****

Shane had apologized both to Draco and Virginia for his baby sister's behaviour. Luckily Vir hadn't cast eyes on the Slytherin girl since that incident. The holidays approached at lightning speed and her pregnancy seemed to be beginning to show, under her Hogwarts robes, though, no one could tell. The Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross station early evening; Draco and Vir were curled up in a compartment with Shane and his new girlfriend Kara. The conversation flowed naturally and they were left uninterrupted. Everyone parted on the platform and together Vir and Draco walked to _'The Leaky Cauldron'. Once inside the pub they settled down for a quick drink before taking the Floo to Device Hall. The room they stepped into was tastefully decorated in vibrant reds. A blonde woman stood before them her hair tied back._

"Welcome, I'm Louise Renaud. Minister Malfoy's assistant."

*****

Thanks for the reviews. Please can you push the figure past 100? I don't own Louise, she owns herself. 


	21. Understand me

**Chapter 21: - Understand Me**

"I didn't know father had an assistant." Draco stated. "And if this is some ploy, I want no part of it. So assist in telling him that."

"I have been recently appointed as his personal assistant, to handle his Governmental affairs. Minister Malfoy, requests that you meet with him. He's waiting in the dining hall, supper will be served shortly." Louise stated, leading them away.

"I bet that's not all she's assisting him with." Draco muttered to Vir as they entered the dining room. Lucius sat prominently at the head of the table with Lee Dart sat next to him and a familiar looking red head. "Father, what a pleasant surprise."

"Draco, I believe you have met Dart and this is Becki Reilly."

"YOU!" Becki's green eyes flashed with anger as she stood up.

"Oh, God. Hello," he sighed and received an inquisitive glance from Vir.

"You know her?" Lucius asked.

"We've met. Congratulations on becoming Minister." Becki sat back down; Louise left the room and Dart approached. He shook Draco's hand, kissing Vir's cheek. Everyone sat back down in silence, eventually food was served and the silence remained as they ate. 

"So, how did you meet the new head of Muggle Affairs?" Lucius eventually asked breaking the quiet once the dishes had been cleared.

"He insulted my home town and made me quit my waitressing job." Becki explained for Draco.

"It was a dive," he added.

"Mr Dart will be my Foreign Secretary. So, how is Hogwarts?" the Minister asked.

"Fine, I enjoy assisting Severus. I can keep my eye on Virginia."

"How are you my dear?" The elder Malfoy turned to Vir.

"I'm very well thank you," she smiled politely.

"Excellent, I hope you enjoy your holiday." Everyone except the young couple left the room. Draco squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You all right?" Vir asked moving round the table to sit next to him. She held his hand and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I'm fine, are you?" His silvery eyes looked wearily up at her.

"I'm just a bit tired and angry. How can he sit there like he deserves the Minister position and after what he did to you. Draco, he's...."

"Shush, let's go to bed. He'll be gone by morning." He took her hand and together they walked through the ancient house to Draco's room. They fell into bed and fell asleep entwined together.

*****

Vir woke up and smiled, Draco's arms encircled her and she felt at peace. Turning carefully within his embrace she turned to look at him, his expression was one of contentment. Stubble adorned his chin and his platinum hair fell over his face, she gently brushed it away and tenderly placed her lips on his forehead. His eyes fluttered and his grey orbs, clouded by sleep stared back at her.

"Morning," she said watching him, analysing the contours of his face.

"Ugh, 'ornin'," he grunted squeezing his eyes closed. "'m goin' bac' to s'eep."

"Okay." She turned back over and closed her eyes; it didn't take long for Morpheus to take hold of her. After about half an hour Vir was awakened by butterfly kisses down her jaw, subconsciously she knitted her hand into Draco's hair before opening her eyes.

"I'm awake now," he announced grinning at her.

"Mmm," she sighed. Snuggling closer to him she rubbed her stomach. Picking up on this Draco leant towards her stomach and pulling up the vest of her nightwear he placed a kiss on her rounded belly.

"Morning, baby," he cooed surprising Virginia.

"All right, who are you? And what have you done with Draco?" she teased.

"What? Virginia nothing is wrong, it's not Polyjuice or anything like that," he replied seriously.

"Draco, I was teasing. I've just never seen you like that."

"I'm going for a shower." He climbed out of the bed and disappeared. Vir sighed and threw back the sheets; she grabbed a silken robe from a chair and slipped it on. She walked to the kitchen and requested coffee from a passing house elf, taking the dark steaming liquid she ventured to a drawing room. She set herself down on the window seat and stared out at the Muggle town nearby, sipping at the beverage. That was how Draco found her, he was dressed in blue denim jeans and a pale blue checked shirt with a few of the top buttons undone. He sat besides her and gently rubbed her shoulders, she tensed briefly before relaxing into the massage.

"Go and shower, we can go for a walk into town if you wish," he whispered into her ear. Nodding she returned to the bedroom.

*****

She slipped the robe off her shoulders and stepped into the warm water. It caressed her skin and the magically induced scent relaxed her. She began to wash herself but stopped abruptly when she saw a mark etched into the skin of her right forearm. She briefly let a scream escaped her lips, grabbing the sponge she began to scrub at it. With each rub her skin grew redder and the mark became more vibrant, she began to sob. The door opened and Draco looked in at her, she was curled up on the floor sobbing and scratching uncontrollably. He turned off the water and crouched down besides her. He pulled her into his arms ignoring the water and blood that soaked his shirt. He stopped her scratching and looked at the mark. A dragon. He peeled back his shirtsleeve and a silvery vixen was adorning the skin.

*****

Vir calmed down and let Draco gently wash the blood away. He then touched the marks together, a sharp jolt wracked through their bodies. Her eyes flew open and silent tears trickled down her face, her skin felt like it was being zipped together. Their minds joined and images raced between them, they held on until shear force separated them sending them flying in opposite directions. They lay silently, their heads pounding with the sudden influx of information. A wave of emotion flooded over Vir and she cried. Draco sat icily a distance from her imagining what she'd seen. He'd only experienced a little pain from her life; she must have felt nothing but from him. He'd seen her memories of her family and Potter and the Dream Team. Her pain was rooted in the death of those she cared for and her experience in Slytherins chamber. She experienced the torture he'd endured and his isolation. They both felt overwhelmed and exhausted. Draco glanced over at her and saw her shuddering naked body; he crawled closer. He pulled her discarded robe over her and then left.

*****

She was back in the white place; she sensed the presence of the creature that existed in this plane. Her body ached with a pain that was real but not here; she turned and faced the creature. Its appearance had changed and become more human like. Foetal. 

"What happened?" Vir asked cautiously glancing around.

"Ah my child, I have no concept of time in your world but I presume the marks have become apparent. Therefore as you visit me only during periods of unconsciousness I presume that your marks came into contact. It is a stage that must come to pass before the birth, both the moonchild and the fiery spirit must understand the others past before the new age." The creature kicked a twinge, which Vir felt coming from inside her. "After all though I as the third have great age and a deeper understanding of the two of you than you ever imagined was possible the two of you need to understand each other after all as the parents of the third you will of course understand it. Do you understand child?"

"I think so. But Draco won't and I doubt he'd believe me if I told him." The creature seemed to smile if that was at all possible.

"Child it is ancient magic that links a mother and child, it is something that the father will never experience. I cannot change that; while you now understand he never will that is an important feature of the natural order. Ancient magic refuses to be denied, he will appreciate this." The being rotated and turned away from her but Vir didn't feel ignored. "The moonchild is complex he won't intentionally push you away, stand by him even if it means deceiving those close to you. I must go, if you wish to stay here to think his past over however if you wish to leave and think in your own space do so. You must understand him before the birth otherwise everything will be worthless." The being melted away and left her alone in the Spartan white environment, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Vir sat alone in the white place, it wasn't cold nor warm, the floor wasn't soft nor hard but the silence deafened her. She pitied Draco, she knew he'd not appreciate it but she did so all the same. She saw every mark that had ever touched his skin and the emotional pain that had scarred him. The pets, the meetings, the punishments and the atrocities he'd witnessed. She could understand how he'd become so distrusting and bitter. 

*****

Draco sat alone in the study sipping at his glass of whiskey; he'd surveyed the room, it was a mess. He scowled; he'd destroyed the desk chair by smashing it against the wood until the rosewood splintered. A former Ming vase adorned the floor in shards, books were scattered across the room and the leather chair he currently sat in had a deep tear in the upholstery. Images blurred across his mind, he saw Christmas scenes, birthdays and other important occasions in Virginia Anne Weasleys life.  He saw no mental scars of trauma and pain. His body bore no marks of what tortures he'd endured during his eighteen years on this planet, in his mind however the scars ran deep an were that horrid vibrant shade of red that fresh scars had. He saw her mother and father, her brothers and their wives all-celebrating. The worst memory her mind held was her experience in the Chamber of Secrets; he'd never known what had transpired that year. His father, Lucius had never felt the need, all he'd known was that he'd found a perfect victim of Riddles diary and that it was all Potters fault that it had gone wrong. He didn't know anything until the summer after; as usual he and his mother were his fathers favourite stress relievers.  Draco had long suspected that this person was from another house as though Slytherins aren't trusting by nature they were likely to bask in the glory that the other Slytherins would have bestowed on them. He envied Vir's life now, at one time he'd have laughed at the frugal way she lived but at that moment it seemed much better than his. He understood her caring, trusting nature, as she'd never had anyone to be distrustful of.

*****

They had to talk.

*****

Eep, I'm suffering from writers block so I may take even longer to write the next chapter but I know where I wanna get. I'm requesting that I receive 4 reviews to take the total to 100.

Peace, love, Draco Malfoy and Shane O Mac

Rissa


	22. Visitor

Chapter 22: - A Visitor Disclaimer: - The intruder in our little fic doesn't belong to me and features without permission from Fox or Joss Weadon, he has been brought in to liven up this work and rid me of my writers block. Author's note: - I know Ginevra is Ginny's 'real' name but I don't want to have to re-write this just yet. I am definitely writing more, I've missed this so I think I can get it back on track. Love to all my reviewers :D 

Virginia heard the ancient, penetrating chime of the doorbell as she crept downstairs in the dark. Her sights settled on a shock of white blond hair, she approached and tapped his shoulder. An unfamiliar face turned and smirked at her. The smirk was similar to Draco's however this person couldn't compare to Draco's height of 6'2". Crystal blue orbs gazed into her brown pools.

"Grandfather," Virginia turned to see her fiancée in the chair behind her dipping his head in acknowledgement to the other man that looked younger than Lucius but slightly older than Draco. "May I enquire as to why you are visiting us?"

"Bloody Hell, give us a chance to settle in."

"Erm, Grandfather?" Virginia asked bemusedly.

"Spike here or originally William 'the Bloody' Malfoy. Is my great, great, great or something Grandfather. Bite her Spike and I'll bring out a stake."

"Steak? If you want rid of me Draco you just have to say so, and I hope you won't celebrate with the need for a steak."

Spike threw back his head and let back a long loud laugh.

"Virginia, Spike here isn't exactly human."

"See love, I'm dead or rather un-dead. I won't hurt ya, Red."

"A vampire? So, he was called bloody due to the mess he made." Virginia assumed.

"Nah."

"That was due to his bloody awful poetry. In the Nineteenth century Sir William Malfoy was a poet. So why are you here?"

"A visit? Look, I have my reasons for leaving the Hellmouth." Spike flopped into a high backed chair and lit a cigarette.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke in the house, William." Lucius sashayed into the room and glared at the offending item.

"Look you jumped up pillock, learn to respect your elders." Spike had flown from his chair and was gripping him by the throat with one hand, with his other he continued to smoke. "I hear from the demon network that the two of you are chosen to be bearers. I'm proud of you Draco, however the choice of partner is interesting."

"Virginia has many hidden talents, I experienced a magnificent crustaceous at her hands." Draco defended.

"Hmm," Spike took a drag on his cigarette before continuing. "So, Lucius how much did it cost you to become Minister?"

"I won that in the manner that is the Malfoy way."

"Yeah well, I'm going for a walk around this old ruin."

Virginia watched Spike walk out of the room and was thoroughly intrigued by this Malfoy ancestor. She looked down at Lucius on the floor gasping for breath, to Draco staring into the fire before following him out of the room. Whoever this Malfoy was he was different. She followed him down several hallways until she lost him after rounding a corner.

"What d'you want, Red?" He popped out from behind a wall and stared at her, his head cocked slightly to one side.

"Sorry Mr Malfoy. I…" She shrugged and bit down on her lip. "You… I'm intrigued. You must have seen so many interesting points of history, both magical and Muggle."

"Look here, I'm a squib. I have no bloody interest in the magical world."

"Could I ask… Please if you don't mind, why does Draco call you Spike as opposed to William?"

"Ah see, had a penchant for torturing my victims with railroad spikes. Did in two slayers, gave the Malf's something to be proud of."

"Oh. Slayers?"

"What the hell do they teach you…The slayer, the chosen one, she's sent to the one place on Earth that needs her the most, stabs a few then usually gets staked, tortured or mutilated only to be replaced by the next in line."

"Look Red, go back to Draco. I need to sort some things out, find some relic of relevance. Look stop letting him call you that hideous name, go for something prettier, Ginia. Hmm"

"A relic?"

"For f… Yeah, it's a pointy thing thankfully not very good for killing vamps." With that Spike walked off down a spiral staircase Virginia had never noticed before.

"Ginia? God, as if." Languidly Draco placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I like it, what's down there?" she pointed at the staircase.

"Who knows, this house is the hiding place for a lot of illegal items. Anyway why the sudden interest in my estranged relatives that should be long dead?"

"That's not nice, besides I'd have thought you'd get on with him?"

"He's alright, hates Father and can't stand Mother so I suppose he pities me. Barely see him, rumours got back to Father that he's shagging a Slayer; that went down well."

"Behave, he seems nice enough, he's looking for a relic, a pointy thing."

"Oh, Ginia if that's what you now want to be called go upstairs and don't come down until breakfast. When you do take off that necklace I gave you, you still wear it don't you?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because that is what Spike is looking for, I don't fully understand everything to do with it but the research I did at Hogwarts, shows that it does a lot more than just show you me. You just need to be careful and whatever you do don't let Spike get hold of it. Now go to bed"


End file.
